


Taking the fall damage

by LegoHurtsLikeSatan



Series: Wanderers of Multiple Realities [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Androgyny, Anti-Hero, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bad Outcomes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Danti - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Depression, Dr Iplier - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Fourth Wall, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Intentions, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jackieboyman - Freeform, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Murder Mystery, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, Self Awarness, Self-Discovery, Skippable Smut, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tagging without spoiling is hard, antisepticeye, henrick von Schneeplestien, jacksepticeye - Freeform, or maybe not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoHurtsLikeSatan/pseuds/LegoHurtsLikeSatan
Summary: Maybe the fandom has got a few things wrong about Anti.Yes, he has questionable morals but that doesn't make him a bad guy.And even if he was, it doesn't mean he would let his brothers down.But how much should he sacrifice to keep his brothers safe?





	1. Anti's night time strolls

Moonlight poured into the tiny, cramped, damp alleyway.

A green haired man stood in the centre, hands still slightly shaking as he wiped the blood and grime on to his ripped jeans. His breath shuddering slightly as he calmed his heart beat.

The woman, sat up from her position on the rough ground, her hands dirty and scratched from the scuffle with the now unconcious would-be robber on the floor. She looked between the green haired man and her attacker, face down, hair matted with dark blood, spreading across the grey asphalt. She took a harsh, shuddering breath and tried to clear her throat.

Anti turned round adruptly, anger in his eyes.

"WhY wErE YoU hErE aLoNe!" He screeched, making the woman flinch, his voice like nails on a chalk board. He roughly grabbed her by her shoulder and dragged her to her feet.

"Go." He hissed in her ear, pushing her away. Stumbling for a second, she looked back in shock at the one who just saved her. She then muttered a quick "thanks" under her breath before running out of the alleyway.

Don't get him wrong, Anti didn't mind helping people, he just didn't see the point in helping people who had put themselves consiously in danger, despite the obvious warning signs.

She was lucky that Anti was nearby, rolling a cigarette when he heard her cry out. It was nearly 1 am, and the woman  thought it would be a good idea to walk through an alleyway despite knowing the dangers that lurked there.

 

Anti looked around the alley again, making sure the coast was clear before pulling his knife from the robber's neck, blood spurting from the wound. Anti flinch automatically as the warm blood sprayed him slightly on his face. He wiped his knife on the dead man's jumper before re-sheafing it in his jacket.

Knowing that the body would be discovered sooner rather than later, he began glitch back through the neon lights, power converters and telephone poles, reaching the docks on the otherside of the city in seconds.

 

He made his way towards railings that surrounded the canal, leaning against them as he gazed at the reflection of the moon against the water's surface.

Despite the occasional vigilante fight he got into, Anti prefered the quiet and peacefulness of the city at night. There he could glitch to his hearts content, and be the introverted demon he was without disturbing his brothers. As much as he loved his brothers, he enjoyed having his own space and what with the house getting more and more crowded everyday, he found himself enjoying the peace and relative quiet of the night.

 

He wasn't anything like his brothers; he wasn't a proper hero like Jackieboy, he wasn't as optimistic and carefree as Chase, he wasn't as focused and well planned as Schneep, nor innocent as Robbie and he most certainly didn't have a heart of gold like Marvin.

He was Anti, anti- establishment, anti- culture and an anti- hero. That suited him just fine, he didn't need to be a goody two shoes like the rest of them, he embraced who he really was- a glitch, unwanted, an anomaly.

 

He lit up a cigarette, hoping to enjoy this one in peace before heading to a bar for the night before he trudged back home. He inhaled deeply, head tilted up towards the moon, eyes closed, feeling a slight breeze brush through his hair. Anti smiled as he exhaled, enjoying this moment of peace.

A peace that ended adruptly after he heard a faint, but familiar, dry sob nearby. With a fustrated groan, Anti threw his cigarette into the canal.

He then languidly, navigated his way through the labyrinth of cargo shipments towards the sobs.

As he drew closer, Anti heard sobs turn into panicked wheezes and the low whispers of "it was an accident, I didn't mean to." Anti quickened his pace.

 

The labyrinth opened towards a well lit clearing. As Anti looked up to the source of the tears, his heart broke ever so slightly at the sight before him.


	2. Marvin's minor mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the postive responses! I was only planning to make this a short 2 chapter story but thanks to you guys I'm planning to carry on!

Marvin the Magificent was a stage name. Marvin did not see himself as "magnificent" or "great" or even a "magician". In fact, he only saw himself as the opposite; boring, mediocre and a failure.

 

For years, he had tried to become a master magician, read every book, consulted every ancient text, even went online to learn cheap party tricks. But alas, he was no master of magic and he doubted he ever would be. The closest thing he ever got to a real magic was his amazing disappearing act! And that was just him staying in bed for days on end, letting the world slip by. Then after 3 or 4 days- huzzah! He'd be back out of his room, talking to his brothers, eating real food rather than snacks, getting a shower and changing clothes! If he was feeling extra powerful, he'd even go to work!

Being a top magician was Marvin's dream, however, he learnt very early on in his life that dreams don't pay the rent. So he decided, that until he was a real magician, he would use his creative mind and help edit for the Jacksepticeye channel.

He was highly praised for his editing skill, but despite all the praise, Marvin felt like a con man. Here he was pretending to be good at editing and bringing magic to the screen but he couldn't do it in real life.

 

And so this cycle of self loathing continued. If he could crack just one trick then he would be happy. So he would carry on practicing in the office, attempting to remove rings from springs, guess cards and pull pennies out of people's ears.

 

For every failure, he could almost imagine his father behind him.

_"When will you grow up?"_

_"Why are you such a disappointment?"_

_"This is the reason nobody wants you."_

**SHUT.**

**UP**.

In Marvin's anger, he decided to 'make rubber fly'.

His first magic trick.

His first real magic trick.

It made a small scorch mark on the carpet.

It set the fire alarms off.

He actually did real magic.

Holy. Shit.

* * *

 

 

After that trick, Marvin began to gain some self confidence. His disappearance act was no longer a weekly event and he actually started going out places other than the kitchen or the office.

He'd even started talking to some of the people in the office that had taken a fancy to him.

 

By the following week, Marvin had gotten his first kids party on Saturday morning. He'd even gotten a date that Saturday night with Sandra, one of the girls from the office.

It appeared as though things were finally looking up for him.

* * *

 

 

The morning came to quickly for Marvin's liking and unfortunately, the only trick he fancied do was becoming invisible. He couldn't though today, it was Chase's kids.

Usually all the will power he could muster, he made his way into the shower- he could do this.

Within the hour, he was sat ready to leave, checking his bags whilst munching on some toast. He was that deep in his thoughts that almost screeched when Robbie tapped his elbow. The zombie just smiled docile and offered him a coffee.

Marvin had expected the dregs of the last pot but instead was offered a diabetics dream/nightmare. Robbie had practiced, it had seemed, and presented a huge peppermint mocha topped with whipped cream and a selection of every type of sweet they had in the cupboard.

Marvin smiled, this was definitely going to be a day to remember.

* * *

 

The show had gone okay. Most of his tricks had baffled and amused the children, he'd have to practice more to amaze adults but that would require a herculean effort.

He was now sat on the edge of stage, eating a piece of the birthday cake, packing away his rings, springs and cards. The only thing he needed to grab now was his felt tip pens that were scattered around the room- the kids were using them to colour in their own masks.

 

His phone buzzed, Sandra would be running late tonight for their date. Marvin's anxiety came back to him- maybe she really didn't want to see him. Nah, that was stupid, she was just running late, not cancelling.

The anxiety monster never left.

* * *

 

 

It was a nice date, Marvin wore his plum coloured suit, pulled a bunch of flowers out of his sleeve when Sandra turned up, booked a good table at the bistro, one that overlooked the canals.

He tried making small talk and cracking puns, but he fumbled his words under Sandra's judgemental stare. He asked the waiter for more alcohol.

The more he drank, the stupider he got.

"Look Sandra! I call this one the vanishing chalice! I saw it in Harry Potter!" And then down yet another drink.

"If I threw this salt shaker at you, would it be called as-salt?" Sandra's head sank further into her hands.

"You know, it's a joke, your supposed to laugh" Marvin added unhelpfully. Another uncomfortable silence.

"More drinks!"

 

So Sandra sat there, uncomfortable for hours until she stood up and went to the bathroom for some quiet panicking- this is not how she imagined Marvin. The Marvin she knew was quiet, hardworking and sensitive. This guy was loud, embarrassing and drunk and she just wanted to go home.

 

Marvin was on the brink of a panic attack. The date was a total disaster, Sandra would never want to talk to him again and he was going to die alone in a bathtub full of his own feces. He could now understand why his papa left him so young- he was an embarrassment and needed to grow up and be a man. Why couldn't he be normal with normal aspirations and a normal family and a  normal date? Why did he have to screw everything up?

It all became too much, he needed air, he needed to escape. He left the bistro.

 

 

_"Drink up your wine alko!" His papa would scream at his ma, "I slave all day at work an you don't even like me?!"_

"Marvin?"

_"Fuck you!" Marvin screeched at his papa. His papa stalked up to him and punched him, knocking him to the ground instantly knocking him out cold._

"Marvin, where are you? It's getting late, it's almost midnight!"

_"Papa! Look I drew you a picture!" A small Marvin held up a picture of a kitty that he had made at school that day, the big smile dropping from his face as his Papa turned around, stinking of whiskey. "Oh son, why don't you die in a fire?" He said with a smirk._

"Marvin, please come back to me, your scaring me."

"Heh, Sandra," Marvin said with a drunken smile, "did I ever show you what my papa gave to me?"

"No, but why don't you show me at work? It's late out and I want to-"

"No dad! You listen to me now! Not later, NOW" Marvin shouted.

Sandra drew back slightly, "I'm not your dad Marvin, I'm-"

"NO! I'm sick of you saying that, I'm talking, your listening for once!"

"Marv-"

"No!" Marvin grabbed Sandra by the wrists and pinned her to one of the shipping containers, head bouncing off the metal, a short shout echoing across the man made labyrinth surrounding the docks.

Marvin dug into his pockets and produced a box cutter. The cutter was worn but well cared for despite its obvious age.

"My papa gave me this knife," Marvin slurred, "by gift I mean he stuck it in me but I took it as a gift" He giggled. "Check it out"

With that he held it closer to Sandra's face, or at least that is what he wanted to do.

His drunken body wasn't cooperating.

He thrust his hand forward.

It didn't stop in front of her face.

It went into her neck.

Warm blood spurted from her throat, a gurgled choke and then Marvin was holding her entire body weight in his wrist above her head.

 

Reality washed over him like a bucket of icy water.

He'd killed Sandra.


	3. Is blood thicker than water?

As Anti stepped into the light, the man raised his head, eyes filled with tears, face streaked with blood.

"Marv..." He whispered hesitantly, hands open in front of him, eyes full of concern, "Are you okay?"

The glitch walk slowly yet with purpose towards the magician, trying to get a better view of what was behind the man.

 

For a second, Marvin almost curled around the body again, trying to hide from the world. He felt like a child, trying to hide a broken vase from his mother.

But he wasn't a child anymore. And it wasn't a vase he was trying to hide.

Marvin tucked a curl of Sandra's hair around her ear, a sad smile painted on his face. He finally looked up and met his brother's eyes.

"I killed her, Anti."

It hit Marvin all at once, he actually ended someone's life. Sandra wouldn't walk into work again. She wouldn't text or call him again about anything, big or small. She wouldn't smile or laugh or even blink again.

A string of quiet giggles came from Marvin's throat, becoming louder as he brought his face to Anti yet again, tears streaming down his face, choking under the pressure, still clutching the cold body.

 

Anti grabs Marvin's shoulders, pulling him to his feet, forcing him to release the body. With a sad look in his eyes, Anti pulls Marvin into a fierce hug, turning him away from the body.

Anti felt Marvin's shuddering sobs against his chest and felt his heart break.

This had to be a stranger he found, self defense, an accident. Marvin was too good and pure to kill a person. This had to be a mistake, a misunderstanding.

 

Marvin was the one who iced animal cookies and then cried at the thought of eating them.

Marvin was the one who knitted Anti a scarf when it was cold and made sure that it matched in with his asthetic.

Marvin was the one who was usually the one who didn't ignore him and spent Saturday afternoons in Anti's room listening to music.

 

Marvin was too pure for this world and was not responsible for this death. There was no way.

"What happened Marv? Tell me everything. Please."

"I didn't know it wasn't him, I didn't mean to, it was an accident." Marvin sobbed into Anti's jacket. He tried to take a deep breath but ended up choking, he couldn't stop, this had to be a bad dream.

Anti was thinking the exact same thing, he didn't want to believe it was real but it was. Marvin was drunk and killed a person- those were the facts. But now Anti was only thinking of the consequences.

When Anti killed people, it was in the defence of others. The others saw that and never seriously reported him to the authorities. And who would believe them anyway, a demon came to their rescue? A demon that looked like a man but couldn't be seen on cameras? A demon that just appeared and disappeared in their moment of need? It sounded crazy and unbelievable so Anti became a myth within the local authorities and media- untraceable.

However, Marvin was a man, he could be seen and traced and had too much to lose for an error in his reality. The Septic brothers were from broken families and became blood brothers. They all had their issues and problems but they were a family.

They were brothers.

So Anti did the only thing he knew.

 

"It wasn't you Marvin. This is all just a bad dream. You just need to go back to sleep."

Anti held him closer, rubbing his back, shushing his tears.

All the drink, stress and tears finally got the best of Marvin as he finally succumbed to sleeps call.


	4. What the hell happened last night?

Marvin woke up slowly. Light filtered into his room, pale gold merging with the deep purple netting on his windows. He lay there eyes closed, enjoying the warmth that his blankets gave him.

His cat, Tarot, knowing he was awake, made his way from Marvin's feet to Marvin's face, meowing quietly but persistently. Marvin raised his arm, gently scratched in between his ears and began to sit up.

An almighty headache hit him all at once like a tsunami. Clutching his head, Marvin got to his feet and put on the first pair of fluffy pyjamas he could find and made his way to the kitchen.

 

It was agreed that all medication had to be kept in the kitchen under the supervision of Schneeplestien. There had been way too many "accidents" with over dosages that it was just safer to keep meds in one open place.

Marvin stumbled into the kitchen, made his way to the cabinet and downed two painkillers.

"Make sure you get some water with that." Schneep chastise from his seat at the table. He poured Marvin a coffee and carried on reading the medical journal he had brought down.

"Chase got to see his kids today then?" Marvin asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, he was leaving as i got in this morning," Jackie spoke up, holding an ice pack on his newly formed black eye. "Whilst we're on the topic, you have a good night last night? Anti carried you in and called Sean to say you weren't going to work today?"

"Oh," Marvin furrowed his brow, "I cannot remember... that must mean that I had a good night by default!"

Jackie sighed, shaking his head as he kept on scrolling on his phone.

"Is Anti still around?"

"The edge lord hasn't left his crypt since he got you in, I'd leave it a few more hours before you awaken the prince of darkness." Schneep snorted at Jackie's remark.

Feeling awkward, Marvin grabbed a bagel and some food for Tarot, murmuring that he had to feed his cat and headed back to his room.

What happened last night?

* * *

 

_The room was dark. A single spotlight illuminated the centre. In the centre of the light, a single chair was placed._

_A bang to his right and a young man was being dragged into the circle. He was wearing a purple suit, jacket torn, shirt stained with blood. His long green hair matted with blood, sticking to his painted mask._

_The man struggles in vain and the shadows force his body into the chair and chain him in place. His mouth is moving but no sound can be heard. His head is pulled up by his emerald locks, his cat mask shattered over his left eye._

_His mouth is moving again, trying to call out for anyone, anything and then he sees you._

_"ANTI"_

_The world around you shatters like a mirror, his pained voice echoes around your head. You try to go back, to fix the mirrored reality but it is too late- you were too late to save them._

* * *

 

 

Anti woke up panicking, sweat dripping from his brow, trying to calm his gaping breath but failing, his whole body shaking. His throat sore from screaming and then he hears a soft knock at the door.

"Ati? Are you okay in there?"


	5. A twisted sense of guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanna thank you all for reading and want to apologise for the wait!  
> I've just finished my dissertation and my last exam today so that's why the uploads stopped for the last few days!  
> Anyway, back to the story!

Anti's eyes opened suddenly, panic still evident.

A soft, timid knock at the door again.

Anti threw up the blanket, yanking a tshirt roughly over his torso, feet stomping as he made his way angrily to the door.

"I swear to god I will stick a corkscrew in your fucking head if someone ain't dea-"

The threat died in his throat when he opened the door.

A smaller, purple haired man stood in front of him, his grey eyes glassy as he stared through Anti, unable to truly see him.

"Ati?" The man asked, feeling the door open, "Are you okay?"

Any threats and bad moods that he had been ready to hurl instantly left the glitch when he saw his little brother.

"Yeah," Anti replied in a softer tone, "just a bad dream."

"Oh..." Robbie sighed, his face full of relief, "I heard banging and I needed to make sure you were okay."

How could Anti not have a soft spot for his little brother? Unlike the rest of his "brothers", Anti and Robbie were blood brothers- whatever state of purgatory they came from, it was the same one. Whilst Anti had kept most of his raw human emotions, Robbie kept most of his soul. This meant that whilst Anti could hate the most or love the most, Robbie was truly at peace and connected more to the inevitable of life and death and his place in the universe- Anti was still searching for his purpose.

But despite all this knowledge and wisdom, Robbie lived for the simplicity. He loved music, fluffy blankets and flowers. He was the definition of precious.

 

"Do... do you..." Robbie stumbled over his words, nervousness overtaking him, "do you want a blanket Ati?"

Huh. This was new for Anti. It was usually the other way round, Robbie would have nightmares and it would be Anti who brought in a fluffy blanket straight from the dryer and a cup of hot chocolate with two marshmallows.

"Um-" Robbie darted off before Anti could respond

Sighing, Anti went back into his room and headed towards his on-suite bathroom. Only he and Jackie had one because they were the ones who would come in covered in blood more often than not. The others had had enough of picking up bloody towel first thing in the morning, thus giving them the en-suite rooms.

Anti splashed some cold water on his face, wanting to wash away traces of the nightmare as quickly and effectively as well.

He couldn't get Marvin's face out of his head, the sweet boy in so much pain, Anti began to shake again.

The bedroom door creaked open and Anti watched as Robbie shuffled into the room, a fluffy blanket over his head and two steaming cups in his hands. Anti darted over to him, trying to manuvre him around his dirty clothes and piles of unwashed plates on the floor, it was already hard enough to move around for him and Anti wasn't the blind one!

 

Anti sat the pair on his bed and held his brother in his arms. Robbie, having had the drinks glitch to a counter somewhere in the bedroom, wrapped the blanket around the two of them and allowed Anti to hold him tight and pet his hair.

Both felt Anti's tears fall but neither said a thing- they didn't need to.

* * *

 

 

Marvin sat on his bed, trying to remember something from last night. The harder he tried, the more his head ached. He couldn't be sure but he felt that he was missing something very big and very obvious. Shaking his head, he continued to rub inbetween Tarot's ears mindlessly as he flicked through his magic textbooks.


	6. Chase's "started out good and ended bad" day

Chase tried to be a ball of sunshine for most of the time. Sometimes it was easier than others, like it was now, playing football with his kids, Sam and Billy on a warm, sunny sunday afternoon.

Chase loved his kids and his kids loved him too. He had tried to get custody over them when he and Stacy divorced, but the courts deemed Chase too mentally unstable. This was three years ago and now with Henrick's help, he was going to try and mount an appeal. Weekends weren't enough time for him to be a father and he was ready to step up.

 

Music from an ice cream truck began to play in the distance, growing louder as it approached a layby near the seating area in the park. Checking his wallet was still in his pocket, he turned to his children.

"Last one there is a smelly butt!"

Laughing, the kids ran in ahead, sticking their tongues out at their breathless father. Sam, being the older child at 8, ran ahead, feet pounding loudly as she made it to the concrete path. Chase picked up his smaller 6 year old and quickly caught up with his first child .

"Quickly daddy!" Billy squealed in Chase's arms.

Metres before the truck, Chase put Billy down,

"Go on without me! I'm a smelly old adult who cannot possible beat the two of you!" Chase called out dramatically, falling to his knees, hand over his face.

"C'mon silly daddy!" Sam giggled with her brother, pulling Chase's arms in an effort to pick him up.

All three of them laughing, Chase pulled his children in for a hug, wanting for this moment to never end.

* * *

 

 

Of course, it had to end at some point. They had their ice cream fed the birds and Chase was driving his two sleeping children back to Stacy's.

He pulled up quietly, not wanting to wake them suddenly, and checked the time again. 4.55- five minutes early. The last time Chase had been late in dropping them off, Stacy stopped Chase from seeing them the following week. It was the longest week of his life, not having his bundles of joy around for the end of it but he knew that Stacy could do far worse.

The front door of the house opened and that was Chase's cue. He stepped out of the car, picking up Billy first, still asleep in his arms, kissing him on his head and whispering an "I love you". He carried him towards the house, Stacy taking him from Chase before he could even step on to the porch.

Disheartened, Chase went back to Sam. She was just waking up as Chase got there.

"I miss you a lot daddy." She said softly, voice still full of sleep.

"I miss you too pumpkin, I love you and will see you soon." Chase replied with a smile, kissing his daughter's head as he picked her up and walked her to the house.

A man walked out with Stacy this time, stocky yet soft, his pale brown gold hair short and spiked up. He was holding a shy smile that reached his piercing blue eyes.

"You grab Sam please Robin, I need to talk to Chase for a moment."

"Okay baby" the man replied, gently taking Chase's child out of his arms, kissed Stacy on the cheek and headed by inside.

 

A pregnant pause fell as Chase tried to wrap what had just happened around his head.

"Him? Really Stace?"

Stacy threw her hands in the air, 

"Yes Chase really! Did you really expect me to be a single mother for the rest of my life? Did you really expect me not to get over you?"

Chase was still reeling, he should have expected something like this after 2 years, but it still felt like a punch to the face.

"How long?" He asked, not meeting Stacy's eyes.

"We've been dating for 6 months, he moved in two weeks ago."

Ah. That explained Chase not being allowed round last week.

"So? You wanted to talk about your new boyfriend to me or?" Chase wanted this conversation to be over, he wanted to be back at home where he could have his oncoming panic attack in alone.

"No, not exactly." Stacy looked down at her feet, feeling as uncomfortable as Chase, "we're going down to his parents next weekend-"

"So you what? Want me to babysit the kids?" Chase asked, almost hopefully.

"No," Stacy replied quietly, sympathy evident in her voice, "we are all going for the weekend."

Chase's heart sank, "okay, maybe I can see them earlier in the week then, take them our after school and watch a film?"

Stacy shook her head, "not this week Chase, it's gonna be a busy week."

"Oh."

"You can still come the weekend after!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can. See you later Stace."

 

Chase walked quickly to his car, tears welling in his eyes. He quickly started his car, looked at the house one more time, before leaving quickly, driving to the nearest corner shop.

He went in quickly and bought the cheapest packet of cigarettes he could find, went back to his car and sparked up.

He inhaled deeply, coughing slightly- he'd stopped 4 months ago when his kids found a packet in his jacket pocket.

Breathing deeper and calmer, he drove slowly and steadily home, holding back the damn that his emotions were trying to escape from.

* * *

 

 

Chase turned into the drive and shut off the car, the bright sunny day was finally becoming overcast as he trudged into the house, ignoring the greetings that his brothers gave and went to his room.

As soon as he locked the door, the damn broke and Chase cried out his emotions. He turned to his record collection, put on the first one he saw and slide back a panel behind the player, reaching in for his whisky and a glass.

 

_I put a spell on you_

_Because your mine_

_You better stop the things you do_

_I tell you I ain't lyin_

_I ain't lyin_

 

The record warble, the voice echoing around Chase's head as he quickly downed a shot of whiskey.

Maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the Worms WMD series again on Jack's channel when Robin said that it is cannon that Robin is Chase's kids step dad.  
> It was too easy to integrate!  
> The version of "I've put a spell on you" that was going through my head can be found here: https://youtu.be/PwXai-sgM-s


	7. A difficult dinner

Jameson Jackson was a born mute, but that didn't necessary make him the quietest in the house. He loved noise and music, making it and hearing it. But he especially loved the sound of laughter!

That sunday night however was extremely quiet, in an uncomfortable, lonely way.

He'd spent all afternoon banging the pots and dancing to music in the kitchen as he made his famous Irish stew but it was still too quiet, tense and anxious.

 

Don't get it wrong, Sundays were usually the quietest days in the Septic household- Anti and Jackie slept in from their patrols the prior night, Chase usually got to see his kids, Henrick spent the day snoozing in an armchair, a medical journal over his face. Robbie would usually be outside either gardening or meditating and Marvin often joining him if he felt up to it. JJ would often cook in the afternoon for them all, enjoying the brief afternoon that all his brothers would be together in one place.

 

Today felt weird. Robbie wasn't in the garden, Chase had come home but had shut his door and ignored JJ as he came in. Marvin had stayed in his room all day, only coming down for water and complaining of his hangover. The good doctor said he was taking a call and never returned from his room and Jackie had gone into the basement gym and not returned either.

The quiet unnerved JJ. This is why he agreed to move in, so he wouldn't have to sit in silence anymore alone. Even if he couldn't sing, he felt his inner voice sing with happiness around his self proclaimed brothers. It made him feel more alive and more in this reality.

Keeping in this reality was hard for JJ. Sometimes, the silence would become to overwhelming and he would forget where he was, who he was and when he was. In times like these, he liked to amuse himself by thinking he was a silent movie actor and would often turn himself into a characture, wiggling his mustache and exaggerating his emotional responses. If anything else, it made him seem like a funny person when he signed out a conversation and made the recipient more likely to at least give him a chance to 'talk'.

 

The bubbling of his stew brought him back to the moment, the lid shaking on the pan. JJ stirred and tasted- almost done. He went out into the hallway, a pan in either hand and clashed them together three times. He hoped that they call hear him and if not, it wasn't the end of the world, stew was reheatable and was often better the next day.

He began to make some dumplings and he heard Robbie's slow, determined steps making their way down the stairs. JJ turned and smiled as Robbie entered the kitchen. The purple haired man smiled back, getting the cutlery out to set out the table.

_"Ati is getting cleaned up now."_

Jameson smiled and shook his head, he paused what he was doing, wiping his hands on his apron.

 _"I'm not deaf,"_ JJ signed back, sticking his tongue out at Robbie,  _"but I do appriciate it."_

Robbie was indeed a strange creature, at first he may seem like a slow, fumbling idiot but you'd be stupid to underestimate him and his knowledge. When JJ first came, he didn't expect anyone to understand him, he carried around his notebook and pen ready. Henrick seemed to understand some basic sign language but explained that he was taking more classes, Marvin and Jackie had never been taught to sign so panicked and stumbled when they realised they couldn't communicate properly with their newest housemate immediately, Anti seemed to understand exactly what was going through JJ's mind despite never learning and Chase's 'dad instincts' took over, telling everyone to shut up so he could try and decode and learn first without a book and later studied hard.

Robbie however, didn't even have a double take, he simply signed  _"nice bowler"_ and then proceeded to show JJ to his room, chatting all the way, making sure he was always able to see JJ's hands and expressions.

Which was very strange saying that Robbie was partially blind- what sort of creature was Robbie?

* * *

 

They all sat there around the table, an awkward silence broken only by the sounds of their eating. Usually, Chase would be talking about his day out with his kids with dramatic replays but today his eyes were swollen and focused purely on his food, mouth only opening for the spoon.

 

Jackie couldn't stand it anymore.

"Marv, how was your date last night?"

The tension in the room became more prominent, although Marvin couldn't put a finger on why.

"I dunno," Marvin sighed, "She hasn't text me today and I can't remember much so I must have been a bad date."

Anti physically relaxed again, he similantously wanted to be there to cover for Marvin but also wanted to walk out, punch a stranger and not return for the rest of the night. He turned back to Marvin.

"It's so okay Marv, we can't all be instant womanisers like Jackie," Anti smirked, "Anyway, you're way too good for any of them."

"Sure." Marvin mumbled sarcastically, his insecurities getting the better of him.

"It's all about confidence, making them feel it's all about them, it's-"

"Why don't you shut your mouth Jackie?" Chase snapped, knuckles going white as he held the spoon way too hard, "Not all of us can get laid as easily as you."

Chase stood up, shaking slightly, "Thank you for the food JJ, it's great." He picked up his bowl and left the room. A few moments later they could hear Chase's record player again.

 

Henrick sighed, placing his head between his hands. He took a few deep breaths and looked up again,

"I have a long day tomorrow, thank you again Jameson, it was delicious."  Henrick left the room quickly.

 

Robbie made his way back to the stove, getting another portion. On his way back, he placed his hand on JJ's shoulder, smiling morosely when their eyes met, then sat back down.

Jackie tried again.

"I only asked because you came back with Anti and I thought you might have been doing a  little superheroing of your own."

Anti glared at Jackie, standing up.

"You're the only one around here idiotic enough to think they are a hero"


	8. Every Superhero has a fucked up Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the radio silence for the last week! Just handed my last paper in today so now my degree is complete so now I can focus on my fandoms!

Jackie was too honest.

As they sat there on Schneeplestien's bed in the small treatment room that had been set up in the house, they wished they were less honest with themselves and could say that Anti threw the first punch. That they were above Childish insults.

So Jackie sat in the ER, knuckles split, eye blackened but alive. They hadn't meant to retaliate, but Anti seemed to be the tip of the very big iceburg that day. Jackie would apologies to Anti later, but only when he had calmed down and cleaned up the kitchen table, that now lay in pieces all over the room. 

Anti was lucky Jackie held back, but they sometimes wished they could throw a proper punch without fearing the damage control.

 

Instead, Jackie sat here, moaning to the themselves yet again, Schneep going between rooms, checking on Jackie and then going back to chastise Anti. Everytime Jackie tried to get up, Schneep would be back, forcing them to lie down and rest. Begrudgingly, Jackie had accepted that despite his extra healing powers, he would not be able to patrol properly tonight.

 

Jackie was really trying to be a good superhero, that's all they wanted to be growing up- they wanted to be spiderman and help out locals and their cats that would inevitably stuck in trees. Jackie would run around the streets as a child in their second hand costume, playing make believe with friends.

It wasn't until Jackie was struck by literal lightning that the powers emerged. Jackie had woken up in hospital. Dazed, they grabbed a glass of water- it shattered in their hand. The realisation came when they had tried to get out of bed. The bed slide into a wall and broke in half. They had scared their mother and baby sister. Mother, of course, forgave Jackie and tried to help them control their strength, but Jackie never forgot and never forgave themselves.

 

You'd think that the kids at school would have picked on Jackie for his powers and clumsiness but instead called them "Supergirl" or "Wonder woman".

Jackie had never really had a problem with their gender before. They had never really questioned it. It was when they were 13 and started developing breasts where it had all fallen apart for them.

Sure, their body was changing but it was still Jackie who could win any fight, who would run in the woods despite the mud and dirty, who still loved girls and boys just as much.

Jackie had never seen themselves as feminine or masculine, they were just Jackie- a superhero!

The first time Jackie's mother had gotten them a sports bra, Jackie felt normal for the first time in months. Jackie tried to tell their mother this but all she did was snort- " _wasn't it not enough for Jackie to be special with her super powers? Why couldn't she just be happy being a super woman? It wasn't really that much better to be a man!"_

 

Jackie didn't bother trying to bring in up again- they weren't sure either, they weren't particularly a girl or a boy, Jackie was Jackie! And if Jackie felt more comfortable in a sports bra then that is what Jackie would wear.

 

It had all fallen apart at prom. Jackie wanted to wear a suit but mother was adamant that their little  _girl_ was going to prom. Jackie was going to be a good daughter for once and be a nice doll for her mother. Jackie refused, they were not a daughter or a son, they were their gender neutral child.

Jackie's mother kicked them out that night saying that when Jackie decided to grow up and be a good daughter, they could come back in.

Jackie walked away.

* * *

 

Jackie had jumped on a train that night, cold and tired, just wanting to leave that village and get to the city, where they would go after that they didn't know but Jackie knew how to survive.

They were falling asleep when the group of men surrounded Jackie, grabbing their legs and arms, immobilising them.

_"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"_

_"Come back with us, we can take good care of you."_

_"Aren't you a feisty one? You'll be fun to break!"_

 

Jackie had tried to fight them off, they were alone on a deserted train headed to a city Jackie had never been to and they were being groped by 7 stocky men with terrible intentions.

Panic had set in in a way that Jackie had never felt before. Jackie tried to call out again but a cloth was shoved in their mouth, a hand slapping their face, another set of hands grabbing their breasts, another forcefully parting their legs. Jackie closed their eyes tights, wanting this nightmare to end.

 

The train stopped suddenly, the lights flickering until the bulbs burst.

A faint giggle could be heard echoing from the other carriages, the men's hands loosening slightly.

 

Enough for Jackie to open their eyes and fight. Fight with every ounce of strength in them. A blind rage taking over Jackie, fists smashing their would be rapists over an over again.

* * *

 

A slight creak was brought to Jackie's attention, breaking their intense rage in an instant.

Jackie, now focused, looked down at their victims.

Blood caked Jackie head to toe, knuckles blackened and swollen. A shaking breath followed by snot and ugly tears. They looked up towards the carriage door.

 

Anti stood in the door, looking in at the massacre. He'd come running as soon as he had heard the whimpers but evidently the other had dealt with it. He looked down at the fellow teenager and did what he thought was best at the moment- he offered him a cigarette.

* * *

 

 

Ever since then, Jackie had lived with Anti and his brother Robbie. Anti taught Jackie everything he knew about saving people without being caught- Jackie would called him a superhero, Anti would snort.

Of course they had disagreements but what family's didn't? Anti had accepted Jackie for who they were and Jackie had accepted Anti for who he was. Jackie had fought the accusations against Anti tooth and nail, Anti was a good guy with a bad attitude. Whilst some may have  _disagreed_ with the way that Anti dealt with bad guys, Jackie knew that Anti would always deal with the bad guys in time before it got to a point where they were more likely to succeed in their endeavour.

That was the difference between the two.

Jackieboyman would try the superhero thing and let the courts decide the course of justice.

Anti was the judge, jury and executioner for the criminals that dodged that system- Anti was the Anti hero.


	9. An unexpected companion at the bar

Once again, Anti found himself in the same dingy rock bar on the edge of town, cheap whisky on the table, a cigarette between his lips, his broken nose healing slowly.

Anti sprawled in a worn leather sofa, legs up and spread, clearly indicating that he did not want any company, watching the smoke from his cigarette trail into the clear black sky.

 

This wasn't the first fight nor would it be the last with his brothers, he just needed time and space before he went back.

He was on his fifth double within the last hour and the whisky was finally making Anti feel less empty. Despite his aloof manner, he genuinely cared for people. It was hard though, all these emotions spent on everyone else just drained him, so it was easier to act as though he didn't care. It was hard to be caring 24/7 so he just decided to spend most of his energy on helping others and keeping his emotional responses to a minimum.

It made him less human yet more humane at the same time. It was a strange situation- to care so much that you no longer care.

 

Anti took one more drag of his cigarette before stumping it our.  He made his way back inside to the bar for another drink, tripping slightly over his feet. He probably should go home soon.

He signaled to the bartender. It was quiet in their tonight, Anti was one of the five groups in; one group of students outside in the smoking area celebrating a paper deadline, a couple of guys drinking quietly in the corner of the main room, three bus drivers stood round a pool table having finished work, a guy in a suit sat at the opposite side of the bar with bottle of wine in front of him.

 

The bartender dealt with the suit man first, pulling out yet another bottle of wine, a few quiet words exchanged between the two before he came around with Anti's whiskey. He pulled out a glass, poured it a third full and left the bottle next to it.

"The guy says it's a gift."

Anti looked at the bottle, this wasn't a cheap whiskey. He looked up at the suited man, raised his glass and drank deeply.

Anti drained the glass and stood up, picking up the glass and bottle, he walked round to the man.

 

Before Anti reached him he felt his power, his aura, it just radiated off him in waves. Anti carried on, unperturbed. Anti felt the challenge that the suited man would offer and he revealed in it. He swaggered on, eyeing up the man. He couldn't really see much in here, the room was dark and sultry but didn't look much taller than Anti, maybe more broad but Anti wasn't afraid, he taken on much bigger men.

"Want to go outside?"

The suited man raised his eyebrow, smirked and followed Anti outside.

 

Anti made his way back to his sofa, the group of students gone. Falling into the torn leather, Anti now looked at his companion.

His dark windswept hair covered his forehead and part of his right eye. His eyes dark, eyeliner further defining them from his pale skin. His top buttons on his white shirt open yet still neat looking. He brushed his left hand through his fringed hair in an attempt to push his hair from his eyes- his smirk widening slightly as he he too took in Anti.

 

"What's a pretty guy like you doing in a place like this?" The dark haired man snorted, it wasn't the most original pick up line but it was definitely unexpected.

"I could ask you the same thing, drinking alone on a Sunday night," the dark haired man crooned, "maybe we could find comfort in each other?"

Anti looked the man up and down yet again, all his senses telling him to run from the man, or fight him, or fuck him.

Fuck it.

"Sure, I'm Anti."

"Nice to meet you Anti, I'm Dark."

* * *

 

 

Despite Anti's first impressions of the man, he found himself enjoying his company. Dark had a sharp wit about him, a voice like honey and a body of a god. But that didn't stop Dark from being self assured, short (both in conversation and height) and being as hot as sin.

It was nice for Anti to have met his match, not only in physical strength, but in mentality and emotionally. He knew that this man was his equal yet he didn't challenge him or try to assert dominance over Anti.

It appeared as though Dark was just as lonely as Anti in this world, and whilst neither said it out loud, it was comforting to drink the night away together.

* * *

 

The bartender came out eventually to tell them he was shutting down. Anti checked his phone, it was almost 2am.

With a sigh, he poured himself a last drink. Dark did the same, just as morosely. It had been a long time since someone had spoke to Dark as an equal rather than as a superior.

Whilst Dark demanded respect, he had lost friends along the way. It was nice to drink with this green haired man, so nice in fact, that he didn't want it to end quite yet.

"There's a Chinese that's open till late if you are hungry. We could go there if you wanted," Dark paused looking down sadly at his wine again, "or we could just go and never see each other again?"

Anti did a double take, someone wanted to hang out with him? Anti had assumed that Dark would be sick of him now, would have regretted taking up the offer of drinking together, would have realised how much of an asshole Anti was.

Anti's shock was quickly masked again, shrugging his leather jacket on,

"I'm paying then- you've paid for the drinks."

 

With a smile on both their faces, it had seems as though despite only knowing each other for a few hours, they had found comfort and a sense of kinship within each other that they had never felt before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to try and write some smut next chapter, but I'll make sure that it is a skippable chapter if so.


	10. NOT A CHAPTER WILL DELETE ONCE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP

Hey Jacksepticeye!

Thanks for reading my fic and making it cannon that Sandra was killed!

Please feel free to contact me on my myspace page for more rad sad ideas my boi!

Sincerely,

Me!


	11. Reality bending glitching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies! I didn't really want to define a location as such but unfortunately there is no universal way of defining money other than bit coins so I apologise if it has ruined part of the illusion for you.

Dark followed Anti out of the bar, suit jacket tossed over his shoulder. He stopped by the bar and pulled three crisp £20 notes out of his pocket and put them in the tip jar. He wanted to let the bartender know that he was appriciative of the extra hour that he stayed open for the two without drawing any unnecessary attention.

He made his way outside to where Anti was lighting another cigarette whilst waiting for him. With a smile, Dark offered Anti his arm. Anti looked from the arm to Dark's face several times before bursting out with a giggle. Dark faltered and began to lower his arm. He was stopped by Anti, who grasped his hand in Dark's, entwining their fingers- so much for trying to be a gentleman!

 

"C'mon Lord of Darkness, I want chow mein!" Anti giggled, gently pulling Dark's arm as Anti attempted to hurry the man up.

Dark snorted and led the green haired man in the opposite direction, snickering slightly. Anti was adorable and Dark didn't want to let go of his hands or even stop looking at the man's deep green eyes. With a light shove to his shoulder, Dark finally stopped meeting Anti's eyes and took him to the Chinese place.

* * *

 

 

The place was half shut down when the pair arrived, a few of the staff sat around a table with coffees in their hands, their loud chatter suddenly growing silent as the pair walked in as the staff returned to their stations.

 

"So, I told you why I was out tonight, but how about you?" The glitch asked his companion as they sat down in a booth.

"As I said, I happened to be at the right place at the right time," Dark replied with a smile, eyes searching the menus they had just been handed, "if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met your lovely self."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Anti smirked, putting his menu down.

"Everywhere?" Dark questioned suggestively.

Anti leaned back, observing the man. He had been nothing but charming all night, bluntly honest at times but suave none the less. Now that Anti was sobering up, he could really begin to appriciate the man's beauty.

His skin was not as pale and ghostly as Anti first thought, instead it was more of an ashen tan. This hair not as flat as he imagined but more bouncy with the amount of times Dark ran his long fingers through it. His eyes a deep dark brown instead of the black sclera he'd thought he saw. The man was evidently interesting enough without Anti letting his imagination taking control!

The suit jacket was off yet again and Anti could really appreciate the man more. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up roughly showing off his muscular arms that were further exentuated by the slim fitting shirt. His collar was still undone but the shirt buttons were under pressure from his equally muscular chest.

A short throat clear brought Anti out of his day dreams that were growing increasingly more sexual by the moment. Anti met Dark's eyes with a slight blush.

"Maybe Dark. Depends on how well you play your cards."

* * *

 

It had started with a simple game of footsy under the table whilst they were eating. A simple game but it got the pair closer together physically, they sat closer in the booth, shoulders almost touching.

Dark cheekily stealing a fork full of rice from Anti's plate and suddenly the pair were practically in each others laps, play fighting when the other was "caught" stealing a bite. Anti lightly slapping Dark's chest everytime, Dark poking Anti's belly gently that eventually turned into tickling.

It was innocent enough at that point until Dark stole the last spring roll. Anti pouted and whined whilst making grabby motions with his hands. Dark placed the spring roll in his mouth, leaving half out, holding the roll gently between his teeth and looked at Anti daringly whilst exaggerating his moans at the taste of the roll.

 

Anti rolled his eyes at the man- that had to be the cheesiest way of trying to steal a kiss. He was ready to play into the trick but Anti had a far different idea. After all, it was obvious that Dark was interested in him. Plus, Dark's mouth wad doing sinful things for his imagination.

Anti raised his hands to Dark's face, cupping him gently as Anti drew his face closer to Dark's. As his lips drew closer, Dark's voice hitched in excitement, he'd been trying all night to have Anti touch him and now he finally was.

Anti's hands dropped, caressing Dark's neck, shoulders, chest and eventually going down towards his ass. His lips drew past their original destination and towards Dark's ear.

"How about we get out of here and you can show me what that mouth can really do?" Anti crooned, his voice dropping a few octaves lower.

Dark stiffened in Anti's embrace, a blush rising in his cheeks. Taking the roll out of his mouth, he gave Anti a nod as he grabbed his jacket eagerly.

Anti threw down a few crumpled notes as he was dragged outside by Dark, a grin spreading on his face.

 

Dark quickly turned around the corner into an alleyway, pushing Anti up against the wall as he finally kissed the man. The kiss was hot, messy and full of desire. He found himself grinding into Anti, no longer holding himself or his moans back.

In his eagerness to move to a more comfortable location, Anti glitched him and Dark to the roof top, knocking Dark to the ground as Anti reasserted his dominance.

 

Dark looked around, confused as to how he got to the roof top so quickly, he looked at Anti quizzically.

Anti stopped once he saw his partner being drawn out of the moment. He was confused for a moment before it hit him. Oh.

"How did you do that?" Dark asked in amazement, looking over at the green Man shrinking in shame.

"I'm sorry," Anti mumbled "I didn't mean to freak you out." He held his face in his hands in embarrassment. Great, the one guy who had taken interest in him was now going to be freaked out and run. Fuck. He shrink further into himself, taking a few steps back from Dark.

Dark tried to reach out to Anti but his arms dangling useless in the air. He took a deep breath as he took a huge risk.

Dark was not that different from Anti, not in ability anyway. Whilst Anti glitched, Dark bent certain aspects of reality. He was a one man taxi of sorts, he could appear and reappear in moments. It was a cool party trick but he could understand why people saw him as a demon.

In that second, he transported himself nearly three roof tops away. He looked over at Anti stared at the spot where he had been seconds before.

"You coming glitch bitch?" Dark called over.

Anti jumped and looked to where Dark had called. His face moved from confusion to an ear splitting grin in seconds. He glitched over to Dark quickly, looking him over for a second before kissing him with renewed vigor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've bitten the bullet and decided the next chapter is mainly GRAPHIC SMUT!!!
> 
> The chapter after that can be read directly after the asterisks but I really wanted to nail a well written smut scene.
> 
> This is gonna be really meta for me because my last assignment for my degree was about fanfiction and smut writers so let the weirdness begin!


	12. Heavy, dirty, soul (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's taken to update! I went home for the week and it's rather difficult to write smut when surrounded by young teenage brothers who are far to nosy in what you are doing on your phone!

Dark slammed Anti's back against the bedroom door, mouths locked together in a fight of lips, teeth and tongues.

Dark slid his leg between Anti's and moaned as Anti began to grind with vigour. In his brief moment of submission, Dark felt Anti mouth his neck. Warm, wet, hot tongue dragging from the base of his neck to Dark's earlobe. Gently suckling it, Anti continued to ride Dark's thigh as his hands began to explore his back.

Dark tilted his head in an attempt to encourage Anti to explore his neck further, groaning as Anti gently bit his lobe. A full bodied shiver going down Dark's body as he relaxed into Anti's ministrations.

Anti felt Dark's leg drop as he directed the pair towards the bed, lips reconnecting, slowly yet purposely ravishing Dark's mouth.

 

Dark felt the bed with the backs of his knees before falling on to it. The taste of Anti filling his mouth, teasing and intoxicating, Dark tugged on Anti's tshirt in an attempt to get it off.

Laughing gently at his attempt, Anti pulled his tshirt off, his pale chest slightly incandescent in the dark room.

Dark's eyes gazed down his partner's newly bared skin. A pale, muscular chest with a thin coat of corse dark hair. The moonlight, through the open window, illuminating the pale scars across his chest. Cuts and burns both older and newer seemed now to be the focus of Dark's eyes.

Anti, feeling self consious, began to pull back, his arms going to cover his chest. Ashen hands carefully gripped his, stopping his movements.

A moment of silence until Anti met Dark's eyes.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, you are a beautiful creature." Dark assured him, kissing his hands. He sat up, face now level with Anti's chest, as he tenderly kissed a scar. Eyes flew up to Anti's, making sure he hadn't crossed a boundary. A soft whimper slipped from Anti's mouth- no one had ever kissed one of his scars before. It was a soft moment, maybe for another time.

Anti roughly grabbed Dark's face between his forefinger and thumb, pulling him up to his feet. Anti dove in for another possessive kiss, tongue filling Dark's mouth, his other hand fisting his partner's shirt.

"This doesn't belong here." Anti said with a smirk, ripping the shirt off without undoing the buttons.

Dark began to grumble but was stopped adruptly when Anti's hands began to explore his chest, inhaling sharply when Anti's wandering hands caught Dark's nipples.

Hearing Dark's reaction, Anti pressed more on them with his thumbs and rotated slowly. The reaction was instantaneous, Dark's hips thrust forwards into Anti's crotch. Anti pushed Dark back down on to the bed and climbed on top, crotch purposely dragging into Dark's, rutting into his as he continued to rub his nipples.

"Gah- An! Anti!" Dark gasped, "Anti please!"

Anti grinned and ground his clothed ass on Dark's hardened member.

"Anti please what?" He mocked, a light giggle drifting through the room.

"Anti what Dark?" He lowered his face to the other man, "What do you want Dark?" He growled.

Dark seized Anti by the hips and dragged him deliberately up and down his hardened member.

"I want to fuck your tight hole," He snarled, "I want to hear you moan my name, I want to see you limp for the next three days, I want to have to carry you back down them stairs tomorrow because you can't walk, I want to ruin you so much that you won't be able have sex without thinking of me. I am going to ruin you Anti."

 

Anti audibly swallowed, his mouth open in shock. He hadn't expected Dark to be good at dirty talk. Shaking his head, he pushed his ass further into Dark's crotch.

"Fuck me then Dark, fuck me now."

 

Dark pulled of his own trousers quickly, finally freeing his cock from its confines. He rubbed his member across Anti's fluttering entrance.

"Come on asshole, fuck me already!"

"As pretty as your begging is, I have to prep you so it will feel amazing for the both of us. Where is your lube?"

"Bottom drawer on the left." Anti panted, gesturing towards to general direction of his bedside unit.

 

"Oh," Dark said in suprise.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Anti looked behind him. Dark was holding a bottle of lube and a pair of gloves in one hand, in his other was a vibrator. "Oh."

"How about we have some fun?" Dark said with a smirk, pulling the latex glove on.

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later, Anti was fucking himself on to three of Dark's fingers, face held into his pillow to mute his moans. Dark was carefully stretching the man beneath him but he was getting impatient. He hadn't touch himself yet, despite the need growing, his cock aching for Anti's tight, wet, hot hole.

Despite his need, he couldn't help but to continue his teasing. He pulled his fingers out carefully, Anti sighing in relief.

"Please Dark, I'm ready, I can take you, just fuck me plea- fuck yes!"

Anti's hands scrambled for purchase as Dark sunk his cock into Anti's ass inch by inch, slowly yet purposely.

Anti felt the burn of the stretch, not painful but evident. Biting the pillow, he waited for Dark to finish sliding in.

Dark felt Anti's ass flutter, tight, hot and wet. He came to the last inch of his cock and grew impatient, shoving the last of his cock in harshly. Anti groaned beneath him, but did not move his head from the pillow quite yet. Moving his hips, trying to get comfortable and used to the girth and weight of Dark. Dark waited and relished in the tightness that Anti offered, sucking his breath through his teeth in an effort to not ram the man further into the pillows.

A few moments later, Anti pulled his head out of the pillows and gave a nod, letting Dark know he could move.

Dark pulled back, only leaving the tip of his cock in the man, then slammed forward as quickly and deeply as possible. Anti's legs buckled under the force, his entire body being fucked into the bed.

Dark held Anti's hips as he fuck him harshly like an animal in the heat. He bit into Anti's shoulder, muffling his groans.Anti's head was pulled up, a breathless giggle filling the air.

"How about you- aha! Stop trying to- Fuck! Fuck me and fuck me?" Anti taunted.

Dark shoved Anti's face back into the pillows, gripped his hips harshly and fucked him hard, deep and rough, not caring anymore about the potential pain he could cause and fucked him until Dark felt his pelvis bruise under the force.

 

Dark could feel himself getting closer to his orgasim with ever thrust, getting slopping in his rhythm as he chased his finish. He picked up the vibrator from earlier and turned it on to high. Using one hand, he gripped both vibrator and Anti's cock suddenly in an attempt to get Anti on edge as well.

 

Anti yelped and slapped Dark's hand away.

"One. Or. The. Other." Anti growled, "Not both."

In retaliation, Anti then pulled Dark back into a punishing kiss, biting his lip hard, causing it to bleed.

That unexpected pain brought Dark over the edge, climaxing hard into Anti.

During this, Anti flipped Dark on to his back and rode him hard, through Dark's organism. Dick sensitive, Dark mewled under Anti.

"In a fucking minute pet." Anti grunted, riding him harder and faster as he chased his finish.

Anti came with a cry, back arched, cum streaking across Dark's chest.

With a shudder, Anti pulled himself up and off Dark gently and rolled to the side.

Catching their breath, they looked at each other and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is the first time I've probably written safe/sane smut so apologies if it's shite! Back to the story next chapter!


	13. Netflix and chill

Schneeplestien was shoved again by his friend Edward. Henrick had been drifting throughout the entire lecture thanks to the hour early wake up call from Anti and whoever he'd brought home upstairs.

Sure, it had only been an hour earlier than what he was going to wake up but he had struggled to sleep lately what with the upcoming exam.

He might be a qualified Doctor but that didn't mean that they weren't constantly reevaluated. The lecture was on medication and dosages, an area that Henrick had been looking forward to. But now all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

 

The lecturer called break thankfully. The old fart had been talking for almost two and a half hours straight. There would be another two hours but for now Schneep had plans to snort ground coffee beans like cocaine for half an hour.

He dragged himself up, following Edward out of the lecture theatre. He and Edward had trained and became qualified the same medical school years prior. Despite having long unsociable shifts, the two always made time to hang out together- especially since Henrick split up with his partner. That was years ago but Edward still made the effort to hang out with the German doctor.

 

"You know you won't fail this exam Henrick, I don't see why you over pressurise yourself." Edward nudged his shoulder as they walked to the hospital canteen.

"I don't mean to, I just don't want to fall behind." Schneep sighed, yawning slightly.

"No more revising tonight! We're watching movies until you drop!"

"But-"

"No buts Henrick, you need to relax! I'll even grab some sushi for us!"

They walked into the canteen. Henrick looked up at Edward.

"Thank you, I really don't know where I'd be without you."

"Probably stuck in your books gathering dust!" Edward replied cheerfully, grabbing two disposable cups as they made their way to the coffee machines.

* * *

 

 

The rest of the lecture passed quickly and before they knew it, they were heading back to Edward's flat.

Edward lived in the city centre, in a newly renovated apartment that had previously been some kind of factory. He lived by himself although with the amount of guests he had, he didn't feel lonely for long. Henrick was his most frequent visitor, so much so that the apartment's spare key was his. Edward had lived with lots of family previously but had moved out so he could have his own space. So he understood Henrick's situation so he had also given him the spare room.

 

Henrick was having a shower whilst Edward was out getting more ingredients. Henrick loved Edward and vise versa. However, it wasn't what you would call a "normal" relationship. The reason Henrick split up with his partner was because he realised he was asexual. This was all fine but the two had been together for almost a year when Henrick made this realisation. It became apparent that despite their "understanding" and "support" the other left after a couple of weeks.

Henrick had been heartbroken, and whilst he was reserved in his emotions at work, Edward had noticed. He'd invited the Doctor for a drink at his apartment. Once they were inside Henrick told him everything, every detail, everything he was feeling at the moment. He hadn't spoken to anyone about the break up until this point so it all came out rushed and confusing. Edward did his best to comfort the mam,  holding his hand, pouring more whisky when asked, giving him yet another tissue.

After a few hours, the sobs stopped. He'd looked at Edward quizzically.

"They told me I can't be asexual because I've had sex before?"

"That is, as we call in the medical profession, bullshit. I'm aromantic but I've been in relationships before. Sexuality is an ever changing current, we change and grow- that's what humans do."

* * *

 

 

Schneep smiled at the memory as he watched Edward prepare the sushi.

"I love you." Henrick said under his breath, turning back to the tv and began scrolling through netflix.

Edward came over with the tray of sushi. He fell into the sofa, landing next to Henrick. He twisted and wriggled as he tried to get comfortable, eventually laying his head in Henrick's lap. He picked up the discarded remote, looked up at Henrick once again.

"I love you too." The doctor said simply and pressed play on the remote.


	14. Who is Sandra? Where is Sandra? Why is Sandra?

Marvin drove home from work with three questions echoing in his head;

Who is Sandra?

Where is Sandra?

Why is Sandra?

 

He felt like he should know this Sandra somehow but he couldn't remember anything. It was strange, like a blank empty corridor with a obviously locked door at the end of his mind. He knew it should hold no significance yet he was curious.

The office noticed Sandra's lack of presence the entire day. She hadn't even called in sick or anything- it was very strange.

Yet, the work still needed to be done so Marvin and Robin had to do all the admin as well. Robin had tried to make phone calls but the replacement, Jan, couldn't make it in till Tuesday. They hoped not to have to call her in but at least they had options if Sandra made her absence a repeat offence.

 

Marvin had to pull over. Everytime he tried to think about Sandra, his head would pound. It was most likely coincidence but he needed to think clearly when driving. He saw a layby and parked up. Locking the car behind him, Marvin jumped over the fence and into the field beside the road. It was late autumn so the ground had been dug up. Planting wouldn't start until early January so he wouldn't fear destroying any plants.

He looked up at the grey sky. He wasn't in any rush to go back home quite yet, it was a rare opportunity that Marvin genuinely wanted to be outside. He breathed deeply- he couldn't stay long, the air was muggy and the clouds getting darker by the second- a storm was coming.

* * *

 

 

 

"You can't keep this from him Anti, he's going to find out one way or another."

"So what am I supposed to do? Let him blame himself? He didn't do anything!"

"We can't prove that and the fact that the footage is gone makes the police ask major questions about what is happening here."

"You know how delicate he is- if we don't phrase this right it could send him over the edge!"

"The police are going to ask questions at some point! We have a responsibility to warn him in advance!"

"Warn who about what?" Marvin asked as he entered the kitchen.

Jackie and Anti had been arguing in hushed whispers. The moment they heard Marvin's voice, they jumped back from each other, Jackie going back to their laptop on the kitchen table and Anti thrusting his hands back into the washing up bowl, throwing dish water all over himself.

Marvin hung his wet coat up on the back door as he headed for the drawer with the hand towels. He wrapped it around his dripping long hair as he headed towards the kettle.

"It was nothing really," Anti rushed not looking up from the plate he was washing.

Marvin cocked his head, not believing Anti. He put a mint tea bag in his mug and turned to Jackie.

"Hmm? Was it really nothing Jackie?"

Jackie's eyes dropped, looking back at the computer screen intently.

"Just work stuff," They mumbled, feeling uncomfortable "I'm still waiting for more information. Anyway, how was work?"

Marvin poured the hot water into his cup.

"Work is work," he replied dreary, "something was off though today."

"Oh?" Jackie questioned, waiting for Marvin to sit.

"Yeah, Sandra didn't turn up. No phone call, no email, no message, no nothing! I know that we don't really talk but I can't help but wonder if she is okay."

The plate slipped from Anti's hands with a smash.

"Sorry, don't stand up yet." Anti said as he looked for the dustpan and brush to clean up the mess.

"I mean, she has kids!" Marvin continued, "they're adults now but surely if she was ill they'd call in for her?"

Jackie paled, mouth dropping slightly.

"What's happened? What am I missing here?" Marvin asked carefully, the room only getting tenser with ever word he said.

A silence fell, Jackie daring Anti to begin with his eyes. A small shake from Anti's head. Okay then!

"Sandra hasn't been seen since Saturday afternoon. Her kids put a missing report into the police an hour ago."

A further silence.

"Oh."

 


	15. Murderer says what?

Jackieboyman made it to the police station an hour later. They'd spent the last hour at home holding Marvin. They had stayed as long as they could but they had to help the police- it was their job.

 

A stocky man stood in office, a sherlock style hat on his head, barking out observations to his fellow officers. He lifted his head and looked to Jackie as he entered the office.

"Ah Jackieboyman! Finally! Someone useful!" The detective said loudly, walking up to the superhero and grasping his hand in a firm handshake.

"Abe! It's been a while!"

"Well, we've not had anything this bad in a while!"

* * *

 

 

"So Sandra was last seen in person on Friday at work- got that confirmed an hour ago. However, the last person she spoke to was her son, Chad, on Saturday afternoon. She was apparently going on a date that night although we have no idea who that was with. We asked around her workplace and her neighbour but they have no idea, she liked to keep a private life. We can't even narrow it down to a particular gender because she is an out and proud pansexual."

The Detective stopped for a moment, looking away from his board of notes and back to Jackie.

"We can't ignore the possibility that this was all just a roose. She is a private person with very few public relationships. We've tried all known phone numbers but nothing is coming up so we have two options here; one- that she is legitimately missing either of her own volition or of other people. Two- she's skipped town for legal or illegal reasons."

The Detective stopped, waiting for Jackie to respond. Jackie realised that this was the time to speak.

"Well," Jackie started, "I think we can erase one of those theories. I highly doubt that Sandra is a local crack dealer, so I doubt she is on the run from the authorities."

"But don't you see!" The detective interrupted excitedly, "She would be more likely to get away with being a crime lord because of her name?!"

Jackie squinted questionally at the man.

"Fine!" Abe huffed, "It probably was a reach..."

"You think?" Jackie put their hands on their hips sarcastically.

The door was wrench open as an officer popped his head through.

"There's been a call in Detective, I think we'll need you Jackieboyman to come as well."

* * *

 

 The pair approached the docks. The whole shipping containment area sealed off from the public, huge search lights installed illuminating every shadowed corner.

An ambulance stood several feet within the crime scene, loading up a body bag. The pair quickly ran to it.

"Whose under there?" The Detective yelled.

"A woman," one of the paramedics replied, "pulled up from the river."

Jackie's stomach dropped- this wouldn't be fun to tell Marvin.

* * *

 

 

Across the street, Anti looked back at the scene yet again.

"C'mon Anti," Dark exasperated, "I doubt it's anything, let's just eat and enjoy our date please?"

Anti sighed to himself, turned and smiled to his date.

"Sure, sorry I'm just so easily distracted."


	16. Ulterior motives?

Dark and Anti laid back on Dark's bed, naked, sweating and trying to catch their breath. Anti curled into Dark's side, kissing his neck gently.

"How would you feel if I said I had ulterior motives for this date?"

 

Dark sent him a deadpan look.

"Oh no, a gorgeous man has fucked me on our first date. What shall we do? Shall we wait for the dating police and surrender? Or should we run into the wilderness and live as carefree lovers with no dating police to tell us what to do?"

 

Anti rolled his eyes.

"I meant the bistro where I took you." He replied with a smile, "The sex was most definitely on my agenda."

He curled further into Dark's body, resembling more and more a koala. One of Dark's hands went under his head, the other played with Anti's hair.

"One of my more idiotic brothers wanted to go on a date there and I know that the docks aren't that safe so I wanted to make sure that he would be."

"You're very protective of your brothers." Dark questioned softly.

"Well who wouldn't be? They're all idiots!" Anti laughed, "Nah, they're idiots with big hearts and they're my only family now."

Anti sat up with the last comment, looking for his jeans.

"Do you mind if I have a cigarette?"

Dark's face brightened again, he wasn't ready for Anti to leave just yet.

"Sure, on the balcony." Dark sat up, "You like Turkish tea?"

"Can't say I've particularly tried it." With that, Dark made his way to the kitchen, brewing a pot.

Anti lit his cigarette, sitting on a stone bench. Dark lived in a really nice area, big house, quiet suburb.

It just didn't feel like a home like Anti's house.

 

Dark switched on a wall light as he came outside, a steaming mug in each hand. He placed them on the side table where Anti had put his cigarettes.

"You live by yourself?" Anti inquired.

"Only recently," Dark took the cigarette that Anti offered, "I used to live with my-"

Dark stopped, what did he call them? They weren't siblings like Anti's family were, nor were they all great friends anymore.

"Housemates?" Anti supplied helpfully.

"Yeah," Dark sighed with relief, "it didn't end too well."

 

They sat in a comfortable silence, finishing their cigarettes.

Anti picked up a mug, sipped and grimaced.

Dark let out a snort.

"Try the other one, it has sugar." Dark said taking the mug from Anti.

 

Anti tried again.

"How did you know I'd want it sweeter?"

 

Dark sipped his bitter tea.

"A guess I suppose."


	17. A glitchy history

_Anti woke up in hospital, a variety of coloured tubes holding him together._

_A young intern noticed him waking up first. Putting down his clipboard, he started doing response tests. First asking the boy if he knew where he was, who he was, what could he remember._

_Anti shook his head, getting more and more confused and overwhelled by the second- who was he? Where was he? What had happened?_

_"Henrick! Your overwhelming him!" Another Doctor exclaimed._

_The Doctor turned to the boy slowly._

_"Would you like a glass of water, you've been asleep for a while."_

 

_Anti found out eventually that he had been in a coma for nearly a month. He also found out his parents had died in the same car accident he had been in._

_Anti didn't cry or mourn. He couldn't remember them, he couldn't remember anything._

_Others came in eventually, claiming to be his family. But he couldn't remember them at all, he couldn't even pretend to. The Nurse's assured them that it was residual amnesia from the accident and that he may remember them some day._

_He never did._

 

* * *

 

_He was 17 at the time of the accident, 18 by his release. During his stay at the hospital, he'd made friends with the intern. Turns out Henrick was a medical student from the local university. He'd emigrated over from Germany to be educated so hadn't really made any friends yet. By the time Anti was released, they had exchanged numbers and had agreed to meet up._

_It turns out that Anti had inherited a lot of money and a house from his parents. His so called relatives tried to get a chunk of Anti's fortune but he had refused. They disowned him from the "family"._

_That was fine with Anti, he didn't know who they were anyway._

 

* * *

 

_It was a big house, far too big for one person. With only one contact on his mobile, Henrick became a frequent visitor before biting the bullet and moving in. It was when Anti was moving Henrick's possessions that he noticed something strange._

_He was moving a lot faster up and down those three flights of stairs than before with breaking a sweat._

_It was then when he could begin to hear the hum of electricity clearly._

_It was then he realised he was a glitch._

 

* * *

 

_Henrick text Anti to come to the hospital urgently._

_A young man had woken up out his five year coma asking for Anti._

_It was particularly strange since "Anti" was not Anti's legal name, it was the first word that came to mind when asked his name._

 

_Anti walked into the young man's room._

_"Robbie!" He said with relief._

_"Ati!" The boy replied._

 

* * *

 

_It turned out Robbie was his twin brother, completely forgotten till this point due to Anti's amnesia. No one had really told Anti became he was in a delicate position._

_Anti went back to the hospital everyday, helping Robbie get back his motor skills, laughing at crap tv shows, being back his brother._

_The doctors were to release Robbie the next day as he had made tremendous progress in the three months he had been awake._

 

* * *

 

 

_Schneep was working a late shift that night Anti got the news, so he had to go back home via the train._

_Anti didn't mind, he had no fear of being alone at night. He sat on the 'chugalug'- the last train that ran that tended to be below subpar. He was in the furthest carriage, listening to his music. The next stop a group of drunk 'lads' got on. They looked at Anti, laughed and pointed at him and carried on to the next carriage._

_Fuck em._

 

_A cut off scream caught Anti's attention, coming from the way the lads went. Anti jumped up, glitch in between the lights, smashing them in the process._

_By the time he had made it to the source of the scream, it had stopped. A teenager stood heaving over several bodies, blood splattered across the train walls. They turned to face Anti, tshirt ripped, binder torn off, knuckles busted and coated in blood._

_They jumped back in fear and suprise._

_"I didn't mean to," They croaked, tears welling in their eyes, "they wouldn't stop."_

_Anti nodded, taking off his jumper and offering it to them. It was an accident but the teen would be incarcerated for life. Anti glitched into the camera and altered the footage._

_"We're getting off at the next station and having a fag." Anti said firmly._

_"Thanks," the teen mumbled, "I'm Jackie."_

 

* * *

_It turned out that Jackie had been kicked out of their parents. Thus Jackie lived with Anti, making them the fourth housemate._

_Whilst Anti had only been using his new powers for the last month or so, he hadn't been held back from refining them. Jackie had been taught to conceal them so took up Anti's offer in training together in the basement of the house. Anti turned out to be a lot more flexible in his morals_

_"Sometimes Jackie, there are times when you need to do the things that would endanger your life and your integrity because no one else will."_

_"There's always a legal and moral way Anti, it may not go the way you think it might but it will always sort itself out."_

* * *

 

 

Anti thought about this often. Maybe he had been a bit more cut throat in his approaches but he'd always done it for the greater good.

So he laid in Dark's bed, staring at the ceiling as Dark slept, wondering what would happen to Marvin if Jackie connected the dots quicker than expected and stuck to his morals.


	18. ALSO NOT A CHAPTER- JUST GROVELING!

Apologies in advance!

I'm moving house this week and my wifi will not be active till the 10th so there will be no new chapters till that date!

I also wanted to say that updates on this story will be once a week- I aim to write at least one chapter a week so some weeks it maybe two or even three!

So look out for the two/three chapters on the 10th July!

I want to also that everyone for their lovely comments, it really encourages me to carry on writing! This story may start to take a strange turn soon so questions and discussion of this story will be better answered on my tumblr page LegoHurtsLikeSatan!

Again, thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! It means the world to me!


	19. A macabre investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES!!!  
> My internet did not arrive when they said it would and I'm doing the adult thing and trying to do start up stuff for my new house!  
> The REAL story is beginning finally! Praised be!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

**BANG BANG BANG!**

"Henrick! Wake up! We've been called in!"

 

Henrick exhaled into the pillow dramatically, throwing one of the many pillows on the bed in the direction of the door.

"Okay mom!" He replied back to Edward sarcastically, dragging himself into a sitting position.

Edward rolled his eyes on the other side of the door, "Coffee's waiting for you." He said before walking back into the kitchen.

 

Henrick checked his phone, groaning yet again when he saw 4.45am displayed. He dragged himself to the shower, asking himself yet again whether it was really worth all the tuition fees he paid.

 

* * *

 

The pair strolled into examination and dissection section of the hospital. Despite being a qualified surgeon, Henrick was slightly more macabre in his study of the human body, enjoying the academic hands on study of the human anatomy over treating people with stomach bugs and haemorrhoids.

Edward however did not enjoy this part of the hospital. He enjoyed being a GP and enjoyed understanding the psychology of the living human.

"You don't have to come here Ed, why don't you go back and get ready for the day?"

Edward smiled in relief, "Are you sure Schneep? I don't know if anyone else is down there yet..."

"Well," Henrick smiled "I doubt that my patients will be doing anything lively so I think I can handle it."

 Edward snorted, "Catch up at lunch?"

"But of course!" With a peck to Henrick's cheek, Edward walked quickly back up the corridor.

 

* * *

 

Henrick put on his scrubs and walked up to the desk. A new file had been put there maybe an hour ago with word "URGENT" printed upon the envelope. He flicked it open, finding the corresponding number to the fridge were the body was being kept.

It had not had a introductory analysis yet, so he found it in the temporary fridge. He pulled the wheeled table with the body bag on out into the examination area.

Pulling his surgical mask up and switching on the ventilation, he pressed record on his voice recorder.

 

"12th May, 2018, 5.55am, this is Dr Henrick Von Schneeplestein beginning a primary exam of subject number 4827. The subject was pulled up from the local canals by police approximately 3 hours ago. They have yet to confirm the identity although initial reports believe that they were called Sandra Beetwood."

Henrick took a deep breath, ensuring the ventilation machines were running properly.

"This is gonna stink." He said under his breath, unzipping the body bag and pulling it from the table carefully without disturbing what was left of the body.

"The subject has sustained heavy water damage, possibly left in the water for over 72 hours. Nature and water animals have damaged large parts of the skin from an initial observation however there is a large unnatural gash across the subject's throat, suggesting trauma before being thrown into the canals."

Henrick pulled out his small torch and a scalpel and began to become more invasive.

"I am about to make the first incision into the subject's chest to examine the internal organs at the time of death."

 

* * *

 

 

"It's really interesting Edward!" Schneep exclaimed loudly, biting into his sandwich. "I thought at first it would be an open and shut case but apparently not!"

Despite the conversation topic not being appropriate for lunch, Edward couldn't help but be swept up by Schneep's enthusiasm.

"But the throat is cut, that's how they must have died!"

"No my friend! I think that they didn't die from the throat wound! They died by drowning about an hour later!"

"But surely whatever they were stabbed with would be still in the body or the canals! The weapon would have stopped the person from bleeding to death instantly?"

"That's what I've sent off to the detective! Apparently they were draining the canal this afternoon to try and find it."

 

* * *

 

 

At home, Anti was unpacking his bag from last night at Dark's. Sighing with happiness, he sorted his clothes out for washing.

**CLANG!**

A metal sound rang out across the empty kitchen. A heavy craft knife fell from a tangle of Anti's clothes.

Blood turning to ice, Anti quickly pocketed the knife as he took his bag back to his room.

 

Locking the door behind him, he went into his bathroom, turning the light on as he went by. He took the lid off his toilet, revealing a long, loose tile.

Pulling it off, he put the craft knife in the gap, alongside his other knives.

It would do for now, he thought, replacing the tile and toilet lid, it would need to go as soon as possible though.

 


	20. A memory gap or something more sinister?

Marvin ran into Anti's room in a panic.

"Anti! Have you seen my letter opener? I haven't seen it since Saturday!"

 

Anti whirled round in anger.

"What have I told you about knocking before entering you fucking moron?!" Anti screeched as he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

 

Marvin flinched, stumbling back into the hallway.

"I just thought that you carried me in saturday night so maybe um," Marvin mumbled, looking down at his feet, "maybe you picked it up?"

 

Anti glared at Marvin.

"No I haven't seen your fucking pansy knife."

 

Marvin visibly shuddered, purple sparks flying from his clenched fists.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Anti but this mean streak stops now."

 

"It's just a letter opener, don't over react you drama queen."

 

"You know what Anti," Marvin said in a low, angry voice, "I might be missing one of the very few things that my dad gave me, but you sure are becoming the asshole he was."

 

"What are you talking about Marv?" Anti was confused, "You've shown me the box cutter before, that is what he gave you."

 

"Sure" Marvin snorted, turning away in disgust, "Because I'd really treasure a box cutter!"

 

Anti watched Marvin stomp back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Anti carefully closed his door, deep in thought. He could have sworn that Marvin's dad gave him a box cutter. Anti had teased Marvin about it before but he knew how much sentimental value it had. He couldn't have gotten it wrong, he'd just hidden it away because that was the murder weapon.

Anti made his way back into the bathroom, pulling up the toilet lid yet again and taking off the loose tile. He pulled the blades out and placed them on the bathroom floor.

 

A long intricate knife, still as sharp as the first time his ex cut him with it months ago.

A long bread knife that he used the first time he killed a rapist that had gotten away scot free from the courts.

A short vegetable knife that he had bought afterwards to be used as his main defence when he started his vigilante career.

A fancy switch blade that he used for special occasions in the bedroom.

A bowie knife he now used on stake outs.

And there sat the letter opener that had most definitely a box cutter when he had hidden it away moments ago.

 

Something wasn't adding up.

 

* * *

 

 

Pulling on his leather jacket, Anti made his way into the kitchen, searching for his beanie.

 

"Off to see your boyfriend?" Chase remarked.

Anti turned quickly towards the kitchen table when Chase and Jameson sat.

"My boyfriend?"

 _"Yeah, his name is Dark right?"_ JJ signed.

 

Anti looked quizzically at them, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Trouble in paradise?" Chase asked, concerned.

"No? I just don't have a boyfriend," Anti explained, "Anyway, how do you know his name? I've never even said his name before or even spoke about him to anyone yet."

"You must have at some point." Chase shrugged, pulling Anti's hat from the pile of paper work on the table and throwing it to him.

Anti sent one more questioning look at the pair before leaving the door.

 

It was impossible, he hadn't mentioned Dark at all in that house. He'd only met Dark a few days ago and he had most definitely not had him around properly in them few days bar the sex on Sunday night.

Things were definitely not adding up.

 

* * *

 

 

Anti sat on the curb outside the bar he was meeting Dark in soon. He was halfway through his cigarette when a person sat next to him.

Anti tensed up automatically before preparing a glare at his new unwanted seated partner. He turned his head and was surprised to see Jackie sitting next to him.

 

Jackie grabbed Anti's cigarette packet from the floor, pulling one out and lighting it up.

 

"What do you want?" Anti grumbled.

"We found the body," Jackie said in a low voice, "We're still looking for the murder weapon."

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't in my cigarettes, so why are you really here?"

 

Jackie turned their head angrily to Anti.

"I swear to fucking god Anti, if you have anything to do with this murder, I will commit murder myself."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about Jackie." Anti said with a slight chuckle.

 

"This isn't a laughing matter Anti, she was an innocent woman," Jackie growled, "If they find any connection to this murder and your knife fetish, I don't think I'll be able to bail you out this time."

"They won't find a connection fucktard, now let me wait for my date in peace." Anti snapped.

 

"I don't know where this shitty attitude has come from but it had better stop quickly." Jackie threatened.

Standing up quickly, Jackie strode back down the street, leaving Anti more confused than ever.


	21. Is this real life? Or just some fantasy?

Dark held the single white rose close to his chest. Tonight he was going to ask Anti to be his official partner. Some (mainly Wilford) felt as if Dark was rushing into this, after all, Dark had only met Anti a few days ago. Indeed, it had been days but Dark felt like he had known Anti for years, he felt that Anti was the missing puzzle piece that completed him.

Whilst Anti may not fully understand why the two were fated to be together, Dark most certainly did. Before this, he was simply a black void, forgotten, unimportant, a secondary character. Anti didn't see him that way though. Anti saw him for the complex being he was, much more than just a plot device.

Anti made Dark feel strong and necessary- something he had not felt in this reality before.

 

 

Smoothing out his jacket, he walked out of the alley he had waited for Anti in. Across the street, Anti sat on the curb smoking with another man.

 ~~Anger and jealousy surged through Dark as he laid eyes on the other man.~~ Dark walked slowly towards the pair, understanding that not every other person in a situation was automatically a romantic interest. The other man stood up suddenly, anger radiating from his posture. A final snap at Anti and he stalked off. Anti's head sank into his empty hand, chin resting in his palm, inhaling his cigarette deeply.

 

"Do I need to start removing heads from shoulders?" Dark called lightly.

Anti looked up, his face revealing a sad smile as he met Dark's eyes reproachfully.

"Nah, just family shit," Anti said lightly, "It'll sort itself out."

"Hopefully!" Dark replied.  _I really hope so Anti, negative emotions don't suit you at all._ He sat down next to Anti, offering out his hand.

Anti smiled sadly again, leaning his entire weight into Dark's shoulder, closing his eyes as he relax.

 

"What's with the flower? Seen your spouse before coming here?"

"No Anti," Dark laughed lowly, "I got it for you, I don't have a partner. At least not yet hopefully."

"Got another date lined up then?" Anti chuckled.

"Nope! I wanted to ask you to be my partner." Dark said without thinking. "Oh wait, damn it! I was going to ask you with more tact and way more romantically. Damn it!"

 

Anti laughed hollowly.

"It's funny Dark, you are literally the other half of me that I didn't realise I was missing. I will accept your offer if you can accept my terms-"

"Of course I do-"

"No, seriously Dark, there are some real serious things going on right now. Like breaking the law kinda things."

Dark sighed before meeting Anti's hopefully eyes.

"I break laws all the time."  _The laws of reality as a matter of fact._ "Whatever is happening right now for you Anti, I am here to support you, now and always."

 

Dark held Anti's hands in his gently and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Be my boyfriend?"

Anti smiled genuinely back at him. He let go of one of Dark's hands, reaching down for the discarded rose.

"How could I refuse?"

* * *

 

 

They were back in Dark's bed, Anti gently snoring on Dark's chest, Dark gently brushing Anti's bangs through his fingers.

Dark knew exactly what was happening to his new boyfriend, he hated acting clueless, acting like an npc at the end game.

But there was no way that Dark would open Anti's eyes to this reality, it was too much to handle, to know your place in this two dimensional existence.

He had tried with Wilford and look where that got them.

 

For now, Dark had to keep acting as if he knew only what Anti told him. It hurt him so badly, knowing that he could not comfort Anti in his struggles for fear that he would make it far worse.

For now, he would have to be as open and accepting as possible in hopes that Anti may confide in him at some point.

~~I hate you and this reality you have created.~~


	22. A disturbance in the force

Robbie was meditating beneath the stars.

He was sat comfortable on a blanket, the evening air cool against his exposed arms. The smell of cut grass and damp in the air overwhelled his sense of smell.

A storm was to strike very soon.

 

With his partial blindness, Robbie often like to believe he wasn't where he was made to believe he was. For all he knew, the family house could be in the middle of a secluded forest. Or he could be on an alien planet with pink oceans and green skies. Or he could be a lone traveller in a zombie apocalypse. Or he could be in a back garden of a undisclosed city suburb.

 

That was the thing when you couldn't rely on physical sight, you are more free to imagine yourself anywhere.

Robbie was a being that existed in a moment. His being there with or without his sight did not effect the passing of time in this universe. He was okay with that.

 

It took a long time to turn the thoughts from depressive to nihilistic but as with all things in life, time heals. Even if sometimes he felt his existence in this universe was questioned, he knew that in this plane, he was important and nessecery to the story.

 

Robbie supposed that if he had been ignorant, then perhaps he could just deal with his blindness as his sole and main issue.

But of course, the universe had much bigger plans for him.

Robbie often felt as though his missing sight had been a fluke, an accident that wasn't supposed to happen.

That's why he could see beyond the physical plane of existence. It was a gift given out of pity by a god who didn't know of their power and consequence they had on the world.

 

He hadn't told anyone of his sight, how could he? How would he even begin to explain? How he wasn't sure what version of the person he was talking to. How he was not sure of what had already happened to that person and what may have been dreams or other options had they turned left instead of right. How he knew everything that person would be or could be in every universe and every situation?

 

So it overwhelled Robbie often. So when it got too much, he would make his way outside with a blanket and thermos of tea and breathe. Try to connect with this universe.

5 things he could see- the purple life force going from root to branch in the old oak tree.

The yellow and fuchsia stars of other world's.

The turquoise glow in his blood stream.

The dull indigo reflections in the petals of the forget-me-nots.

The pale yellow gold of the moon.

 

4 things he could hear- the faint hum of cars on the road in the distance.

The wind blowing gently through his hair.

The washing machine banging against the wall in the kitchen of the house.

His breathing as he inhaled deeply, held and exhaled slowly.

 

3 things he could feel- the soft beaten cashmere jumper he was swaddled in.

The rougher wool beneath the balls of his feet.

The cold grass tips in between his fingers as he fidgeted.

 

2 things he could smell- the turned up earth from his and Jameson's weeding earlier.

The warm humid air before the storm.

 

1 thing he could taste- the residue of the sugary tea growing stale on his tongue.

 

Robbie sat a moment longer- now finally calmer and more collected. A small smile on his face.

 

A rumble of thunder shook the ground. This was unnatural and unprecidented

Something wasn't right, almost as if nature herself was trying to warn Robbie, to go back inside, to stay hidden until the danger had passed.

 

When had nature herself been wrong? A worried sigh left Robbie's throat. It was late, a quick glance back towards the house confirmed that 5 different auras were in there. Even more grayscale than before, more smooth, less individual than before yet still having their own quirks. Anti's was missing yet again and that was Robbie's main concern.

Whilst the rest of their auras were getting softer and more grey, Anti's was far brighter, almost like a bright neon sign before the bulb broke.

 

Robbie was getting more worried everyday for his brother.


	23. Phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're coming up towards the end now!  
> Just to remind you all, my tumblr name is LegoHurtsLikeSatan so do come down and chat!  
> Also opening one shot writing requests! Again- contact me on tumblr!

"Hello?"

"Chase? Can I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah of course Stacy, whatever you need."

"Can you take the kids this weekend? Plans have changed, I'll explain more when you come to pick them up."

"Okay? When do you want them picked up?"

"...as soon as possible?"

* * *

 

 

Chase left his recording space immediately after the phone call, grabbing his coat and car keys as he left the house. Stacy never called him with such urgency so it got Chase really worried.

What had happened that meant the kids had to leave the house? Stacy had very clearly made plans to meet the new in laws with the kids this weekend.

So why was she calling him up Thursday afternoon changing plans that quickly?

* * *

 

 

Chase pulled up outside Stacy's house at 3pm, half an hour before Sam and Billy would finish school. Turning off the engine, Chase got out of the car and made his way to the front door.

A sharp knock and the door opened. Stacy stood their, hair unwashed, still in her pyjamas, fingers clenched around her phone. Her eyes held deep worry and fear, holding back tears. When the pair's eyes met, the emotional barrier seemed to snap as Stacy fell into Chase's arms, fustrated tears finally leaving her eyes.

Chase froze for a moment, it had been years since Stacy was in his arms. His arms wrapped around her, one hand rubbing her back gently, the other he placed on the back of her head, patting her hair.

"What's happened Stace?" He asked softly.

Stacy shook her head, "We'll talk inside."

* * *

 

 

Chase filled the kettle at the sink as Stacy went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Flicking the power on to boil the water, Chase realised something bad was happening.

Searching through the cupboards, he found two mugs and the tea bags.

Stacy stepped into the kitchen, opening a drawer to get a teaspoon for their drinks.

"You feel better now?" Chase asked carefully.

"A bit," Stacy replied quietly with a sad smile, "I've been a bit stressed."

Chase poured the boiled water into the mugs as Stacy grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge.

Stirring in the sugar and milk, Chase removed the tea bags and placed the drinks on the small round table in the centre of the kitchen.

Pulling up a chair, Chase sat down and waited for Stacy to begin again.

"A woman went missing from the office that Robin manages, she turned up yesterday dead."

"Oh shit!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Stacy replied, "The police are interviewing people now but Robin has only done a statement so far and they've told him he has to stay in town to be interviewed this weekend."

Chase nodded his head understandingly, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Take the kids out this weekend, I'm gonna be busy with Robin and this is no place for children to be."

"Okay, I'll call Schneep, see if I can borrow his room so-"

"No Chase," Stacy interrupted, "Take them out of town for the weekend. You've still got access to the cabin right?"

Chase had inherited his childhood home, a cabin by the lake, when his parents died years ago. It was huge, far too big for one person but Chase had never gotten around to selling it since moving into Anti's. He kept going round every fortnight, cleaning it out and checking the power and water were still on but never living there.

"Yeah, I can take them there." Stacy smiled in relief.

* * *

 

 

Chase went around to the school to pick up Billy and Sam whilst Stacy packed their bags for the weekend.

It had been a while since Chase had picked them up from school but the teachers still recognised him thank god!

Looking around, he saw the parents that he and Stacy used to talk to before the divorce. Chase tried to catch anyone's eyes- he was really starting feel out of place.

It seemed as though they all avoided him on purpose. It seemed as though Stace had been bitching again. Chase lowered his eyes quickly, pulling his phone out of his pocket, attempting to look busy.

 

"DADDY!!!"

Chase turned around to see Sam running down the playground towards him. Crouching down, he picked her up and span her around.

"Told you I'd be back pumpkin." Chase smiled.

"DADDY?!"

"Oh my boy! Finally! I got both my children now!" Chase shuffled Sam on to one arm as he picked up Billy in the other, holding them both close.

"What are you doing here daddy?" Sam asked as Chase put the pair down, turning to walk back to Stacy's.

"We're going on a little holiday, just the three of us!"

* * *

 

 

 

Bags were already packed into Chase's car as he got back. As the pair got changed out of their school uniforms, Stacy pulled Chase aside.

"Here is my mobile number if you need anything, remember not to just feed them chocolate and fizzy pop, I want them back Sunday evening, no later than 6pm..."

Stacy's voice began to fade into the background, the kids were truly spending the weekend away with him and he hadn't even begged! He wanted to prove to himself that he could be a good dad, and this was the chance.

"...Chase? Are you listening?"

"Yeah, make sure they're fed and back on time, got it!"

Stacy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I said, thank you for doing this for me."

"Anytime Stace, call me anytime."

With that, Sam and Billy hurried down the stairs, saying their goodbyes to their mother whilst Chase went outside to make a quick call.

* * *

 

 

 

" _There is no one to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. *BEEP*_

_Hey, it's Chase I'm going to the Cabin with the kids this weekend, apparently the police were round Stacy's place and they would be all weekend so she didn't want the kids around. Call me once any of you get this message, catch you later dudes."_

 

Marvin let the phone got to answer machine, he'd already been talked out by the police today. He had been hoping to get a stiff drink with Chase when he had gotten in but those plans now changed.

Walking upstairs to his mobile on charge, he decided that he still wanted that drink.

He presses a few buttons on his phone and holds it to his ear.

By the second ring, Marvin gets a response.

"Hey?"

"Hey... you fancy getting a drink Anti?"


	24. Knowledge is a curse

Anti pulled his doc martins on, getting ready to meet Marvin.

"Darky darling? Have you seen my jacket?" Anti called.

"Have you checked the dining room my glorious glitchy baby?" Dark answered from the kitchen.

Anti snorted and made his way to the kitchen.

 

"It was funny when I said it first." Anti sassed as he lent against the kitchen doorway.

Dark turned around from the sink where he was washing pots, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I wasn't trying to be funny but if that is how you treat compliments and the weak attempts of confessing love then I wont do it any more!" Dark declared, turning back to the sink dramatically.

 

Anti shook his head, smiling as he crossed the room to put his arms around Dark's waist, holding him from behind.

"Forgive me Darkipoo! I never realised that you loved me so! It's not like you've wooed me from day one or you've told me how much you love me at every available moment!" Anti finished his sentence with a kiss to Dark's cheek, giving him another squeeze. "Seriously though Dark, this last week has been one of the best that I can remember. I would stay the night again but Marv needs a friend right now."

Dark leaned back and kissed Anti's forehead. "Knew you were a softy under all them angsty clothes."

Anti slammed his hand into the bowl of water Dark was using to wash, splashing Dark's chest and face.

With a squeal, Anti jumped back out of range for retaliation.

"I might be soft but at least I'm not wet!"

 

SPLASH!

Dishwater hit Anti directly in the face, soaking his shirt and the floor around him.

Anti threw Dark a faux dirty look.

"Oh come now Anti," Dark drawled, trying his hardest not to smile, "Surely you know its bad to lie?"

Anti raised his eyebrow and put his hands on his hips- SPLASH!

"Don't sass me now baby boy!" Dark wagged his finger at Anti.

 

* * *

 

 

After cleaning up the kitchen and themselves, Dark gave Anti a clean t-shirt before finally waving him off.

"Call me about anything," Dark said, "You need me at any point and I will be there, no matter how weird or bad the situation."

"I know Darky," Anti had replied, "I'm just going out for a drink, I can handle it."

 

"I know dear, you carry at least 16 knives on you, you can kill several orcs, and you can slay any person with a glare! I just want you to know that you can call me in  _any_ situation. I will always be on your side, no matter what universe or reality, I am there for you."

Anti thought about this for a moment. He felt the implication behind Dark's words and for once, believed in them completely.

 

"I'll call you when I get back in, I love you."

"I love you too Anti."

~~Watch over him, don't take him away from me just yet.~~

 

* * *

 

 

Anti met where Marvin had asked, a bustling pub in the centre of the city. Squeezing around the crowded tables, Anti found Marvin sat on a stool at the bar, slightly swaying as the two shots he had taken whilst waiting for Anti were kicking in.

"Finally! I was waiting for you Anti, I thought you were going to leave me for your boyfriend!"

"I don't know what you are on about Marv, I only started going out with him officially since last night."

Anti called for the bar keeper to bring them drinks- a cheeky vimto for Marvin and straight whiskey for Anti.

 

"It must be nice..."

Anti furrowed his brow, "What do you mean Marv?"

Marv looked down at his hands, "It must be nice to have someone you can confide completely in, someone you can trust completely, a partner."

Anti sighed, he never particularly liked talking about himself or his intimate relationships. He didn't exactly have a track record for having meaningful partners that lasted more than a night or two. Dark however...

"It is nice, it's kind of like having someone who I don't have to keep up a face or reputation for. A kind of blanket away from everything."

Marvin sighed again, downing his cocktail and waving for another.

 

"You'll find someone Marvin, I promise. They'll pop in to your life when you're least expecting it." Anti said reproachfully.

"Sure." Marvin snorted, "Maybe in prison."

 

"What?"

"C'mon Anti, no more lies," Marvin faced Anti, "I killed Sandra and you tried to make me forget."

Anti's mouth dropped, maybe Marvin's powers were finally strong enough to rival Anti's.

 

"It took me a while to realise what you did and learn how to undo it but I did it eventually." Marvin smiled at Anti's shocked face.

He ordered the pair another set of shots.

"I don't blame you Anti, I know you were only trying to protect me and doing what you think was right. I'm going to do the right thing tomorrow and hand myself in before anyone else is accused. I just wanted to spend the last night of freedom with my brother who risked everything to protect me."

 

Anti picked up the shot glass numbly, clinked with Marvin before downing the shot.

This couldn't be true, Anti had scrubbed all evidence left, he'd risked revealing himself, he'd been ready to take the fall damage for Marvin.

 

There was no way that Marvin could be blamed for this crime, Anti had taken it upon himself to take the blame without Marvin ever finding out. Marvin would never survive the accusations, the residing guilt, prison life.

Anti could. Anti had before.

 

"THIS IS THE POLICE, EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

Marvin calmly finished his cocktail before smiling at Anti gently.

"This is the only way."

 

N̩͉ọ͖͇̲̜̮͙̹͍t̟ ̦͔̪̝̥͉i̤̬͙͖͈̼f͈̦̪̰̝̝̪ ̼I͇̺̪̺ ͓̮͇͈̜̞̮͇h̜͙a̭̪v̦̗eͅ ̩̝̼a̘n͖̱͔̭͇y̖̣̺̯̥̫̜t̗͈͙̰̩͍̟̠̪h̠̮̙ị̣n̜̠̰̖ͅͅg̤̱̖̖͓̮ ͎t̙̺͉̺̭̙̜ͅo͕̺͍̝̗̟̱̼ ̘̹̲͖̳͖̗d̜̺̫̞̝̫̫̭o̻ ̺͎͎̮w͇͓̜ͅi̺̹̣̗̠̼t̖h̠͉̖̜̭̤͎ͅ ̱̞̞i͍̖̝̹͕͍̪̤t͈.̜̳̘͈


	25. What is reality?

I̜̳̻̯̰t̳ ̘̦̪͕̪c̦͈a̞̞̞̹̼̟̩n͔͉̼̘͈͎̞͓'̫̩̥̳̖̙̼̟̪t̲̯̻̪͔͚͎͈ ͚̣̺̦̳̟̫͎b͉̘͚e͖͙̖ͅ ̤͙̬̦̼r̺̬͔e̪̳a̤̳̙l͓͖͚͖.̯͎̭̰̲̻̳ ̹̼̜͕̮̪̼I͈͕͕͍̳̼̥̭ ̬̩͍̖͈̤̜d̠̩̘̘i͖̼̻͎͙̮͉d̞̙̟̥̭̻ ̘̭̰͖e͎͔̬̻͙v̲͈͇͙̳͖̙̰e̻͇͎͙͓̮r͉̲͓͍̥̮͈̬y̖̮̻̮̯̲t̯͙͔̭ͅh̜̣̹i̼̜̰̫̳n̖̥̹g̲ ̲͍r̭̯i̦̪̮̳̣̺͎̘̺g̳͔̞̪͓͉̝h̗͍̭̱t͎͚͇̪̳̘̹̖.̺̝̜̗͉͇̞  
̫̬̺  
̖̻̱̩̩T͖͓͖̲̱ͅͅh̝̙̳̗̲͈e̦̝r̟̣̖̦̩e̞̘̯͓͍ ͍͙̯̟̥͍͇͉̤i͖̟̮͈̹̙͙̮s̹͇ ̦n̮̳o̹͍͉̖ ̻̭̟̞̪̪͔w̹̼͔̫̤͕a͙̟̬y̲͕̪̦̤ͅ ͔̪̫̫̳t̬͍̝̹̝͓̰ͅh͙̼̥͙̫i̹͉̭͔̯̤s̝̹͉̜̩̙̪ͅ ̘͎̼͙̙c͉͍̜̝̣̩o̟u̳̲̗͎̻̙ͅl̹͚̥̰͔͍̯͖d͙̲̱̠̠̼ ͚̯͚h͔̫̳̦a̬̭̺͙͎̦ͅṿ̯͙͔e̳͇ ̺g̲͈̣̫̰͇̳̬o̥̣̠̯͇͚͖n̹͉̹̩e̤͉̰̮̼͕̤ ̬w̳͓̱͕͎̘͙r̬̥͚͖̪̹̤o̘͚͉̬͔̜̻̺͇n̥̺̣̩g̗͍̬̹͙̙̤̟.̭̻̙͇̙̲

 

Marvin stood up, hands in the air.

Officers made their way towards the pair.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" They shouted at Anti.

Anti clenched his fists, standing next to Marvin.

"No! He's innocent!"

The officers pulled out their pistols.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

 

"F̵̧̡͟͝U҉C̨̨K̶̨̡ ̢͡͠͡Y͏̶͘͜O͜͝͏U̶͘͏͢"

The closest officer cracked the butt of his weapon on Anti's cheekbone. Anti stumbled, clutching his newly forming bruise , still standing his ground

Anti's power crackled around him, green static emerging from his fists.

"ANTI STOP!" Marvin yelled in vain.

Anti growled back, the green static flaring and overcoming his body under the anger and pressure of the situation.

"ANTI STOP NOW!" Marvin shouted yet again.

Ignored again, Marvin panicked and grabbed Anti's wrist.

 

Pain surged up Marvin's arm, green static burning and blistering his hand and arm. Marvin screamed out loud, not wanting to let go of Anti's wrist and unable to even if he wanted to.

Anti turned in shock, he never meant to hurt Marvin, I̬͉̻̤ ̺̺̗̤͎̪̜n̥͔͎̫̭̳̘e̙̺̲̤̱͉ͅv̘e̻̤͈̲̪̘̣r̖̙̥̼̥̬͎ ̟͇̩̘͈̥̲̻m̠̻͔͎̫͍e̤̼̖͍̹̬̺̘ͅa̻n̙͖̲̼̯̙̮̰t̪ ̠̻ṱ͚̥̹o̳͕̹̜̺ ̬͍̝̳͓̭h̫̫͖̻u͓̳͖͓̺̩̩̲r̦̠t̼ ̩͇̙̰̩h̘͎̟̞̲̩i͙̰m͙̱̫ ̥̝I͉̼̙͇ ̠̪̪̖̣̼̭͈d̫̰i͇̯̮̲̦̰ͅd͓̰n̩͉̯̘͔͇̬̱ͅ'̻͙͚̜̞t̺̭͈ ͔̼͔k̲͖̟n̺̩͉̲̖̬̪o͔̗͍͖̗̞͍͎w̤ ̳̮ͅI̤͓̹͙͓̗'̹̣̥ͅm̳̮͔ͅ ̝̲͉̙̳ͅj̰̻͕̯̻̙͈u͍̺͔̤̬̜̪̰ṣ͇̟̖̳̳̘̘͇t̲͍̰͉̳̪͚̖ ͕̞t̰͎͇̜ͅr̭̯͓̖͔̩y̫̜̦̣i̫̖͓͓̞̠n̦͇͈͚̻̪̪̤g̱̦ ̹̭ṱ̘͈̱̺o͚̰̜̩̞̜̹ ̙̳̭̠̠̦̦̯p̜͙r̤̞̲o̰̰̻̼͔t̠̦̟͓̬e̟͎͙͉̗c̹͉̦̜̰͙̠̼t͕͔ ͎̲̣̲͇ͅh̟͖̺̟͕i̘͔̲͎̭̥̣ͅm̝͉̰ͅ

 

Marvin couldn't handle it any more, he tried to hold back but it seemed as though his body rebelled. He felt his arcane powers throb through his blood and without realising Anti's powers were refracted back into him.

Anti felt excruciating pain and then everything went white.

* * *

 

W̞̟h͇͓̰͔e̳̹r̼̖̺̹̮͍e̠͈̳̦ ̫̤̭̯ͅa̳̝̘̘m̜̩͔͖͈ ̥̗I̯̪?̝̺͇͖ͅ

 

**... You're not supposed to be here**

W̩͍̝̻̪̼͈ͅh̝̗̲̞͓͓e̬͕͈̖͓̫r̖̼e̯̟̰ ̜̞̲͙͉̬̖̲i̝͉̙s̞̣͔̟̩̩͙ͅ ͇̘͕̥̬̻͖ḫ̦͍̙̩̜͖e͎̳̘̱͍r͉̞̹̯͕̹̻e̪?̣̣̙͙̗̗ ̬͈̰̤̰̭̹̜W̗̲ͅh͈̳͖̯̣̪o̼̦̮͕͇̼̣͎̟ ̟̱͙̥̭a̩̰̮̲ͅr͉͔̣̼͎̤̻e̟̻̙̞̱̥͇͔͚ ̞̱̝̦̻͍̥y͚̭͍̬͇̤ọ̼̤͎̞̗u̳̠̠̫ͅ?̱̬͇̝̲ͅ

 

**...This wasn't supposed to happen**

 

**...I'm sorry Anti**

 

W͖̫h̫̱̺̟̲̻ͅe̼̬̘ͅr̬͉̬̪̱̖̬e͈͖̙̰̩̝͇ ͉̭̰̘͈̰̩̬̠a͉͔̭̼̜m̞ ͇̝̩̗͎͈I͓͇̥̰̳?͔̘

 

**...Behind the curtain**

**...Backstage**

**...The space in between**

 

W̻̹h̘̣e̺̟̙̲r̞͇̠̘̥̩͍ḙ̮̬̯͉̙͖̖ ̮̭͕w̭̬͔̘a̦͍ͅs̭̝̮̹̯ ̜̰̥I̪̖̖̯̹̺̳͓ ̯̖̝̺̝̖ͅb͎̻̥̩e̗̘̙̫̖̲͖f̭͚̳̰̱̰o̫̙̲͍r̞̖̫̟̼̘̭̜̖e͖̰̳̺̺?͇̖

 

**...Your story, your head cannon, your reality**

 

I̟̞̼̝s̤͈͔͕̳̱̜ ͇͎͓̪͓͕a͓͈͍̜͉̦̲̠ṋ͙̮̮̦̗y̻͔̟̝ ̣̪o̩ͅf͍̭̱͍͕̮̯̭ ̯̤͕̹t̺̬̲̝̠ͅh̭̮͈̮̻̗ͅa͖̱̠͉͍̼̤̤t͚̲̰̦̙͓̞̟ͅ ̯̪̮̘͙̙r̗͔̮͚e̺̲͈̦a̱͍͎͖̦l͈̟?͙̦̖̥̜͎͙

 

**...Do you really want to know?**

* * *

 

 

Marvin was shaking Anti's shoulder.

"Wake up Anti! You've got to wake up!"

 

Anti came to slowly. Opening his eyes, he looked around at the remains of the pub. He and Marvin sat in the centre of a shallow crater, surrounded by small fires and piles of burnt furniture.

"We have to go Anti, there is no way they'll let us go after this, we have to go now!"

Marvin helped Anti to his feet and that is when he saw it- the piles of bodies, burnt, bloody and twisted.

"This isn't real." Anti murmured.

"It is and we need to go." Marvin replied urgently.

"No, you don't get it," Anti pulled away from Marvin and looked him in the eye, "This isn't real, none of this is."

Marvin shook his head, "You must have hit your head, I'll have Schneep look at you when we get back-"

 

"͉̮ͅN͓̜͉̙O̰͉̠͉̗͙͙̱N͉̭̘͙̖̗͇E̪̻̪̻ ̫͖̩̮̜̻ͅO̻̬͍͈͖͉F͍̪̰̜͍̰ ͉̻̭̩͇̟̟̘T͖̘͉̣H͈̫̬I̖̗̙̖̜̮͕S̭̦̞̬̳̠̲ͅ ͙̰̥̫͙͖I͙̗S̖̲̯̹̥̞̭̖̠ ͖͎R̥͈̮E͖̹A͈̬̲̙̗͚ͅL̜̪̦̟͈̙ ̠̲M͈̥̮͎͖̬A̠̮̹͉̫͙͈R̥̝̫̬̥V̭͓̦̳̮͎̻͓͉I̹̟N̮͎͉"͍̼̩̼̪ Anti screeched ̤̖̻͙͚̬̱̤"͕̪̤̝͕̳̪T͇̹̻̻H̬̩I̤̻̞̪͖̲S̬͔̪͚͕͇̝ ̲̟͇I̜̹̪̖̘͔S̫͇͎̼͉ ̪̲̭̫͈̗͎͓̖A̮̥̩͎͔̬̜̩̦L̤̙͖̟͚͈L̰͙̜̮ ͍͇͔̙F͍̝̣̻͓̰̜A̼̫̦̙̠̰K̼̦̯E̝̭̟̹ͅ!̱̳̞͇̱̭"͓̠̤̗̮̪

 

 

With every moment that Anti believed it, the scene gradually faded away into grey.

Furniture disappeared into the background, the heat from the fire faded into a cold whipping wind.

Anti looked around him, the façade finally dropping.

"See! I told you!" He turned to Marvin, his grin turning to an expression of pure horror as he watched Marvin fade away, his mouth forming Anti's name one last time before disappearing completely.

 

Anti looked around the grey void, hopelessness filling him to the core.

 

Everything was fake.

Nothing was real.

Marvin wasn't real.

The murder didn't happen.

None of them ever existed.

It was all just a story that he was a puppet in.

Everything he'd ever felt was written to entertain others.

He could never prove that anything that he felt or said or did was of his own choice.

He wasn't real.

 

Anti put his hand into coat pocket and pulled out his bowie knife. With a final goodbye, he slashed his throat deeply, tears mingling with his blood as he chocked to death.


	26. A lost soul found

Dark hurried through the grey void.

"Where are you Anti?" He murmured under his breath, looking around frantically.

 

He looked further on, to a new part of the void.

A faint smell of smoke and burnt alcohol drifted towards him. Dark chased the fading scent to the source. In a few moments, it would fade entirely then Dark's only clue as to where Anti would be would be gone forever.

 

"ANTI!" Dark bellowed, running quickly towards the thin trail of smoke. Looking around, he saw piles of smouldering ash, slowly dissolving into the void.

He had to hurry else there would be nothing left.

 

"ANTI!" Dark was panicking, he couldn't let Anti go, not yet, it was too soon.

Closing his eyes, he focused his powers to feel around the void. Shadow tendrils stretching out beyond Dark's field of vision, trying to sense out any signs of life, a heartbeat, a gasped breath, panicked tears, anything.

 

**Keep going Dark, he's near.**

 

 

There, just ahead of Dark, lay a person, face down in a puddle of fresh blood.

"Anti," Dark breathed, looking around for the source of the body. Anti had to be nearby, this had to be the start of a trail of bodies that would lead to him.

Dark laughed once hollowly, using his tendrils to try and feel for the next body.

 

His smile dropped as he could no trace of anyone else. It was impossible, he couldn't have been late,  **they** warned him.  **They** told him where to go.  **They** knew that Dark would be the only one who could help Anti now.

 

**Look. Down.**

 

Dark looked down at the person again, they were barely breathing, blood pouring steadily from some wound possible on the front of the body. Kneeling down, Dark turned the body over.

 

Dark fell back from his crouched position, hands falling behind him to support him. Gasping, he looked again at the face, trying to make sense of what had happened.

 

Anti laid on his back, eyes glazed over, mouth shuddering as he tried to breathe.

 

 

"Oh Anti," Dark breathed "Why did you do this? What was the point?"

 

Shaking his head gently, Dark pulled a handkerchief from a pocket, holding it firmly over Anti's bleeding neck.

 

"D... Da," Anti wheezed, wincing in pain.

"Don't speak now," Dark hushed him, "Save your strength, we'll have the good doctor fix you up."

"You... you..." Anti tried again, "Re- Real?"

 

Dark smiled sadly, shaking his head slightly.

"Of course I am Anti, this is real." Dark checked his neck again, making sure the bleeding had stopped before lifting his hand away.

 

Dark picked up Anti carefully, supporting his head as gently as possible, pulling him into his arms.

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has read, commented or left kudos throughout these last three months- it's really encouraged me to carry on, especially when at certain periods life got in the way.
> 
> THIS IS NOT OVER!  
> As it turns out, I have plans to turn this into a trilogy!  
> I wanted to get this first part of the story completed today because I can suspect that Markiplier will wreck what plans I have made for the rest of the story when he releases his next Warfstache video this evening so I wanted to conclude this story the way I envisioned it in the beginning.
> 
> Yes, I know there are huge questions to be answered in this story so keep an eye out for the next story!
> 
> Again, my tumblr is LegoHurtsLikeSatan-I am now taking one shot requests- I want to practice my skills more as a inexperienced writer and I know I would be better challenged by others!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you all in part two, that will be published in a few days time, so we can all panic/theorise the new Warfstache stuff!


End file.
